After Her
by GravityNeko
Summary: A small story of Luke's relationship with two women ten years after Mara's death.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Firstly, I have Jedi-lover's permission for this piece. This idea was a****dapted from her story Alter of Waru. ****It was inspired by Luke mentioning he had friendships with women but no desire for them to be romantic after Mara died.**

**.**

**.**

"Luke, this is Melinda Rotham." His sister introduced. "She works in the Senate."

Luke winced inwardly; his sister obviously hadn't gotten his message when he professed no wish to date. Yet, here was this woman so obliviously set up. Rotham obviously wasn't familiar with his sister's matchmaking tendencies; even when Luke had been young Leia had been very upset by her brother's inability to settle down.

Not that Luke hadn't tried. He'd tried several times during his lifetime, before he married Mara—most of his tries ended with the relationship going down in proverbial flames.

Rotham offered her hand. "Pleasure." She said, smiling genially.

"Likewise." If he had to do this, Luke decided he might as well do it well.

He grasped her hand gently and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it only for a moment before lowering it.

Once his loving sister was satisfied with the display, she left as quickly as she had come.

"I fear we've been set up." Rotham said conversationally.

"Was it that obvious?"

He studied her for the first time. She was a woman of his height; with deep brown eyes and mahogany hair, traces of grey in it. Her eyes glinted with a mischievous smile as did her lips. She was dressed elegantly yet simply in a long red shimmersilk dress.

"Not to most, but I have heard rumors about your sister."

Luke arched his brow.

"Have you?"

"Yes. Look, Master Skywalker, it's clear that this wasn't of your making or mine, so I'll let you off." She started to retreat.

"No. You don't have to go."

She paused. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He smiled. "I'm sorry about this really. I'm afraid my sister still treats me like a child, even at my age."

"Then why don't you turn her down? I'm sure you're capable of doing that." She paused. "Perhaps…you're afraid?"

Luke laughed. "Not afraid. I just know when to pick my battles; I've learned sometimes it's easier to go along with Leia instead of fight her…That is, if you'll still have me after those remarks."

"No offense taken." Rotham assured. "After all, we were both set up weren't we?" She perused him. "Besides, you're not such bad-looking company." She winked at him.

"Well, that's a relief." He looked around. "Join me for a drink.."

"As in alcohol?"

"Of course." Luke grinned. "I imbibe once in awhile." He examined her face as if searching for something. "Surely you don't hang on to the misconception that Jedi are monks, Ms. Rotham."

"I don't. I just never thought you would offer. I've never seen you drink much at these functions."

"You've been watching me."

"You don't need to say it as if I were a stalker. Merely, observing. I like to watch people; it's fascinating." She flashed him a smile. "Now, I believe you mentioned a drink. Shall we, Master Skywalker?"

"After you—but I insist you call me Luke, Ms. Rotham."

She stared at him through upturned eyes. "Very well…Luke. Then _I_ insist you call me Melinda. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand.

He nodded genially, reaching out to clasp her hand.

"Melinda it is then."

**.**

**.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this! This will be a people centered/drive piece so I can write this faster than others. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Further continuation to Luke's meeting of Melinda; the getting to know you phase over the next days.**

**.**

**.**

In the days that passed the Winter Festival during which they had first met, Luke and Melinda grew close. At first, he had been annoyed with his sister, but now he was glad he hadn't dismissed her so easily. Their relationship wasn't the romantic type but a different sort of connection; one he hadn't had in a long time since Mara had died. During those following days, he had learned small things about her; one in particular that registered to him why Leia had picked this particular woman.

"You're married?" Luke asked over caf and dessert.

"Was. I'm a widow." Melinda put her cup down. "His name was Charles; he was a very dear man."

Luke took a moment to digest the information. "How did he die if you don't mind my asking?"

"Cardiac arrest." She answered. "He was otherwise very healthy but he loved his sweets way too much—and too often. I would often find Charlie raiding the refrigeration unit for an extra piece of cake. It became his undoing."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I do miss him, but it's been awhile….I was a much younger girl back then."

"You don't look your age a bit."

Melinda had hints of grey in her hair but she seemed so youthful he wasn't sure he could pinpoint her exact age.

"Master Skywalker, is that a roundabout way to ask my age? Very naughty."

"Just trying to find out what I'm up against. You've yet to relinquish that fact." He paused. "And I told you to call me Luke."

She countered playfully, "And I thought it was common knowledge it was impolite to inquire into a woman's age."

"Maybe I tuned out during that particular life lesson." He rejoined, and took another sip of caf.

"Somehow I doubt that."

There was a bit of silence for a brief moment as they stared at each other as if waiting the other out.

"So are you going to tell me?" Luke asked.

"I suppose you won't quit until you know."

"I'd tell you my age. Isn't that a fair trade?"

"I'm not sure…"

He sighed melodramatically. "I give in. I'll let you go with that particular secret."

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" Melinda laughed lightly.

"Well, I'd never push a woman into doing what she doesn't want. It's not my nature."

"Oh, that's your tactic. Well I won't tell you then."

Luke stuck his fork in the cake. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, play coy." She threw her napkin to the table in a grand show. "I'm leaving."

"If that's what you want." He responded then took a bite of the dessert.

"You know it's not." She raised a brow. "Aren't you going to try to stop me?"

"What for?"

"What for?! I'm going to leave." When he didn't move, she threatened, "I am."

He cracked a smile, eyes twinkling. "Then go—you and I know you're much too old to be playing these types of games."

"Old?" She responded looking incensed. "I am not old."

"Prove it." He challenged good-naturedly.

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose you'll relent if I sit down."

"It's a possibility."

Melinda studied him for a moment before seating herself. "All right." She looked around. "Now what?"

"Now we continue our meal."

"We're having cake. Hardly a meal."

"Our caf then." Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"You're frustrating, do you know that? Has anyone ever told you that?"

"By my wife, yes."

"She was very smart woman."

"She was." He agreed, a distant look in his eye.

"I'd like to know all about her, if you don't mind."

He looked up. Talking about Mara became easier over the years, and he found he actually enjoyed talking about her to various people. He'd done so most often with his son, relating to the boy details about his mother.

"I don't mind." He said finally. "I'd love to."

He spent the next minutes discussing traits he had loved about his wife. Her vibrancy, her strength, her independence, her cunning, her intelligence; the way she always kept a clear head, the way she held loyalty to her friends, and most importantly…the way she strengthened him just by being there.

"So even you need strength." Melinda said curiously.

Luke ducked his head slightly. "Yes. There were times when I needed her strength; especially the early days of our friendship." He held his napkin in his hands, fiddling with it. "I was arrogant and sometimes unsure; Mara would often cut me off at the knees. It was refreshing having her around since there weren't many people who were going to challenge a self-proclaimed Jedi Master. I think truly needed a few good proverbial whacks to the head at the time.

"She was rough around the edges in her doing so, but it was just the way she showed she cared. Mara was a very introverted person, so any interest she showed in another being was always a good sign for her. I guess that's why I loved her so; because she wasn't afraid to tell me off, that she had that strength, that fire. I suppose….that's why it hurt me so bad to lose her so suddenly."

Melinda comfortingly reached over and covered his hand with hers.

Luke looked at it for a moment and smiled sadly. "I'll be okay. I just need a moment. It doesn't come too often these days, but now and again this intense sadness sweeps over me without warning."

"Grief often never calls ahead, dearie."

"I suppose you're right."

"Will you be all right?" She inquired.

"Yes. For now, I'd like to hold on to these feelings for a bit. I want to never forget that I loved her—that I still do."

**.**

Seeing her new found friend was becoming distraught, she called for the waiter and paid the tab. Luke protested initially saying he would pay for it but Melinda quickly dismissed him.

"Don't give me that." Melinda admonished. "Please don't tell me you believe that the man must pay at all times."

"You could have let me." Luke responded wryly, having gathered his bearings. "I wouldn't have had a problem. I could have managed that much."

"Yes, yes." She said dismissively. "But it's already done. Now, let's go."

They left the café and began to leisurely stroll down the darkened boulevard, passing under the glowing blue lamps as the snow fell down around them. They walked in the chilled night, fallen snow crunching under their boots as the silvery moon above provided additional lighting.

Luke had his hands tucked deeply into his pockets of his long coat, a muffler wound snuggly around his neck to protect it from the bitter cold, earmuffs over his ears. He slid a look at Melinda. His companion was dressed in her own winter ensemble, a heavy red thermal coat draping her form with matching knit hat and gloves. He could hear her teeth slightly chattering, her breath coming out in cold puffs as his own.

"Cold? We can call it a night." He suggested.

She gave him a caustic glance. "I'm not such an old woman that I can't handle a bit of cold." She quickened her pace. "Catch up with me if you can."

He watched her for a bit then with a shake of his head followed after her. Luke walked beside for a good while, neither of them saying a word.

"Don't." She said just as he was about to speak.

"I am sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for? Your wife died. It's nothing you should apologize about."

"I know, but I still apologize. Sometimes, I sink way too much into my own grief. I forget that I'm not the only one who has felt the pain of loss."

"Luke, you don't have to do this. You've done nothing wrong."

She looked into his eyes, their gazes locking. He regarded her calmly then said, "Sometimes I wonder if that's true." He then turned his eyes forward and continued on.

Melinda watched him silently. _What could have possibly happened so badly for you to think that? _She wanted to know desperately, but she wanted him to bring it up.

"Guess I'll wait..." She murmured.

.

.

**FYI: Melinda IS around Luke's age.**

**Hope you enjoyed the second part and I hope you enjoy the journey she and Luke take.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm very satisfied with how this came out, and please with the reception this story has been given. **

**.**

**.**

They spent their evening walking around the city, staring at all the glistening lights and the Winter Festival decorations strung atop lamp posts and buildings and walk ways. Luke and Melinda stopped at the ice rink, looking out onto it.

Melinda nudged him. "Can you do it?"

"Do what?" Luke sounded perplexed.

"Ice skate."

"Who me?" Luke laughed. "I'm afraid not."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, farm boys aren't meant to be on ice."

"But you're not a farm boy anymore."

"My wife would disagree."

"Hmmm. How do you know you can't do it if you never tried it?"

"Because I _know_ I'll fall straight on my butt and I'm positive that ice is cold."

"You don't like the cold?"

"Not in particular, no."

"So when you were inquiring if I was cold, could it be perhaps because you were."

"Of course not."

She examined him closely.

"Oh Luke why don't you just admit it."

"And what am I admitting, Mrs. Rotham?" A sparkle was in his eye.

"Melinda." She corrected. "Now, stop avoiding my question."

He seemed to ponder this. "Do I hate the cold?" He finally responded, shrugging. "What is their exactly to like about it?"

She could tell his answer was genuine.

Luke continued, "The weather nips at you and you can fill this chill all the ways down to your bones. I put on layers of clothing and I never can get myself warm enough. It's simply not good for one who's lived in the dessert."

"I would have thought someone who came from warm climate like Tatooine would find the cold weather refreshing."

"Not on your life," He said. "Weather like this just isn't suited for me. Why do you think I wear dark clothes during this time of year?"

Melinda laughed at this.

"So it's not a fashion statement?"

Luke grinned. "Well…I'd be lying if I said it wasn't half the reason." He pivoted as if modeling. "What do you think?"

She pursed her lips as if trying to stifle her laughter.

"You know, you can give me an honest opinion. I won't go darksi-" His response was cut off as a particular strong bout of cold shot through him. He visibly shuddered, tightening his coat against the bitter chill.

Melinda noted this. "You _are_ cold."

Luke shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"No, you're obviously not." She took his arm and lopped it through hers. "Come, my apartment is not too far from here. We can go there and get you warmed up."

"Melinda…"

"Not another word." Melinda chastised him. "I won't have any of your heroics while you're so obviously freezing." She rolled her eyes, muttering, "Difficult man."

**.**

They entered her apartment, Melinda immediately ushered Luke over to the living area.

"Sit, sit…" She commanded, stripping off her outer garments.

Luke watched her from the foyer.

"Well," She demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Off with those clothes."

"P-pardon?" He stuttered.

She stared at him sharply. "Oh, for Force's sake, I meant take off your coat."

"Oh, right."

He walked further in, taking off his outerwear and hanging it on hook near hers. When he had rid himself of his damp coat, he stepped down into the living area, looking around.

"You have a lovely apartment." He commented

"Thank you." She responded.

Melinda had entered her kitchen and was puttering around. Luke heard the slamming of cabinets and the clinking of ceramic wear.

"I'm going to put on some tea." She announced, coming to the door once more. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." He sat down on her couch, laying his gloves down upon the caf table.

"If you're still cold there's a controller on the table, it turns on the fireplace."

A smile came to the corner of Luke's lips. He laughed.

"What?"

"Remote-controlled fireplace—tell me that doesn't sound like some make-out tactic."

Melinda exited the kitchen. "Really?" She came toward him, dressed snugly in a thick blue tunic and tan trousers. She was full-figured, not thin in the least, and her clothing only seemed to extenuate it.

She was entirely different from his Mara, but not less appealing.

"Do you always stare so at a woman's body?"

"Hmnm." Luke looked up into her eyes. "Sorry...I didn't mean to stare."

She looked at him with a penetrating stare. "Hmmm." She examined him. "Oh, all right. I think I'll let you off."

She sat down next to him, and leaned over and picked up the controller, tapping it with her index figure. Luke watched as the fireplace burst to life. Melinda pressed another button and the light adjusted slightly. She turned the controller over in her hand.

"I guess I can see what you mean." She laughed and re-adjusted the lighting. She caught a glimpse of his face and laughed some more. "Oh, don't look so mortified. I promise not to jump your bones, Grand Master."

He took on a mortified look. "You would actually do that, Melinda?"

"Only if you didn't mind." She promised just as the tea pot went off.

Luke shook his head wryly, running his fingers through his graying strands. Melinda came back with two teacups, placing one before herself and one before Luke.

"Potential make out tactic or no, it's pretty isn't it?" She commented and took a sip. "My husband loved them though. When we first married, Charles and I lived on Chandrilla. He was an architect and was the primary builder of our home there. He had a personal hand in constructing the fireplaces. So, I love fire places…especially remote-controlled ones." She smirked at this. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like fireplaces?"

"Not especially; but Mara liked them. She found them to be a great make out incentive."

"And?"

He lifted the cup to his lips. "I agreed."

**.**

**.**

***chuckles* Hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In case it wasn't obvious, this is sorta AU. The Jedi say on Coruscant for the purpose of this story. **

**.**

"Well, I should go." Luke said, setting his empty teacup aside.

Melinda looked at the chrono. "So soon? It's not even that late."

"I know, but I have responsibilities—Jedi Grand Master and all."

"Not even for one night. Surely, you have someone you can get somebody else to handle things for you." She gave him a concerned look. "You work yourself too hard, Luke."

"I'm sorry." He took her hand.

She sighed. "You obstinate man."

"So I've been told." He smiled kindly then kissed her hand.

"I suppose there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

He shook his head. Luke got up and Melinda followed suit.

"At least let me walk you to the door."

"All right..."

They walked in silence to her front door, briefly pausing at it as it opened. Luke put a hand on the door frame to hold it open and turned to her. He pressed his lips together, obviously thinking deeply.

"Tell you what," Luke said finally. "How about we have lunch the day after tomorrow?"

She smiled slowly. "I'd like that."

"Thank you for the tea…" He paused. "And the company; both were wonderful."

"My pleasure."

"Good night." He reached out to squeeze her hand then stepped through the door.

"See you for lunch."

He nodded.

.

.

Luke stepped off the lift onto main floor of the Temple, greeting various Jedi before heading for the dining hall. He entered the hall, spotting Kam, Corran and Kyle sitting down for breakfast. He approached them first before heading to the line.

"Well," Corran said, lifting his head from his meal. "Someone was out late last night." He grinned.

"Do you normally keep track of my comings-and goings, Corran?"

"Not normally, but a little bird told us something interesting."

"Really?"

"Like a certain Jedi Grand Master was seen the company of a very beautiful woman."

Luke sighed. "It was Mirax, wasn't it?"

"I'm not going to reveal my source."

"Leia?"

"Nice try, Luke."

"Forget it," Luke dismissed. "I don't have time for your games, Corran." He began to retreat.

"Where are you going?" The Corellian Jedi called out.

"To get some breakfast, then get back to my room."

"Spoilsport." Corran muttered and returned to his meal.

**.**

**.**

Later that day, Luke received a comm call from his overly eager sister.

"So, I hear you saw Melinda again."

He let out a breath in exasperation. "Does everyone know my business?"

"Then it's true."

"Leia, please. Can I just have my personal business stay personal?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"And I have been."

"Not since Mara died."

"Leia…"

"I've been content with my life. I have my son—and the future of the Order is flourishing."

"Content is not the same as happy. Tell me the truth, how has your outlook on life been since meeting Melinda. It's been better hasn't it? No, don't answer me. You don't have to, because I know it has. I can feel it in you, brother. I can feel this emotion I haven't felt in you in awhile. Tell me you haven't felt this way in a long while."

When she didn't get a response from her brother, she continued her inquiries:

"You can't can you, because it's not true."

Luke closed his eyes, lowering his head slightly. He heard his sister sigh.

"Luke, I'm not trying to be a busy-body. I'm really not. I just can't stand to see you so alone. For years, I kept hoping that you would find someone to love you back then. When Callista left you, I began to doubt you ever would and I couldn't help but feel sad. Then you found Mara—you two found eachother and though I didn't quite understand it, I saw how happy she made you and how happy you made her. I couldn't be more content to see you finally find someone…

"And when Mara died, I saw how much it hurt you. I saw it break you, I felt it."

"Leia."

"How couldn't I? I was your twin, your sister. I held off for awhile because I knew you were still grieving over her—but it still hurt to see you so miserable. I just wanted to see you find someone again. I wanted you to love again; to find that happiness you use to have."

"Leia," Luke lifted his head. "Leia, my sister, I appreciate your concern. I truly do. But I can't, I never could. Mara….was the love of my life, I could never replace her. Please understand that."

"I know, I'm sorry." Tears entered Leia's eyes.

"Leia, don't cry." Sadness entered his eyes. "I know you meant well. I'm just not ready. I never will be."

She nodded sadly.

"But, I do thank you."

"Thank me?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes," He shifted. "It's true; I'm starting to feel in a way I haven't felt in awhile. It's not love…not in the way I loved Mara, but I feel it is something. I haven't felt this way...this connection with a woman in a long time. Not since Mara…died." He could feel a lump entering his throat.

There was a knock at his door.

"Please excuse me, Leia, but I have to go. Someone's at the door."

"All right. Don't be a stranger.

"I won't."

The screen blinked off and Luke got up and went to answer the door.

He stared at his visitor: "Ben…"

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Let's see which avenue Ben takes with the rumors…**

**.**

Luke smiled. "What a surprise. What brings you by?"

Ben scowled. "I live here."

He chuckled. "So you do." He ushered his son inward. "Come in."

The youth followed behind and Luke could feel his son's piercing stare that seemed to bore a hole into his back. He frowned inwardly.

"What's wrong, Ben?" He said, not turning around. "You obviously have something you want to say."

"You tell me, Dad."

Luke turned to face his twenty-four year old son. Ben was openly glaring at him, looking apparently displeased. An unsettling feeling came over Luke.

"What have you heard?" He asked.

"What have I heard?" Ben repeated. "So, it's true."

"Depends on what you've heard."

Ben scowled again.

Luke exhaled, hanging his head slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I suppose to tell you, Ben?"

"That you were seeing someone."

"It's not like it sounds."

Ben folded his arms over his chest. "Then what is it?"

"This is why I didn't want to make a great announcement; because I _knew_ that everyone would blow this way out of proportion. Frankly, I expected a lot more from the people I interact with on a daily basis. And you…"

"Me what, Dad? Why haven't you told me about this woman before? Why am I the last one to know when I should have been the first? I'm your son." His chest was heaving as emotion filled his voice. "What about Mom? Weren't you the one who said, you'd never remarry? How can you.."

This was Luke's breaking point.

"Don't you dare bring your mother into this," Luke growled, his blood rising. "I don't know what authority you think being a grown up gives you, Ben, but it never has given you authority over me. I am your father, do you understand? The relationships I chose to have are my decision. I loved your mother—and I will NEVER love another woman like her—but I'm not entirely immune to being human. If I chose to keep the relationship I have to myself it's my own discretion. Is that understood?"

"Dad." He protested.

"No." Luke paused. "Now, is that understood, I repeat?"

Ben hung his head, bowing under his father's tirade. "Yes, Dad."

Luke looked upon his son, the reality of what had transpired dawning on him. He stepped back mentally, closing his eyes. He then focused himself inward and began to run through a basic Jedi calming technique.

"I think you should leave, Ben." He suggested and turned away.

"Dad…" His son protested.

"Now."

He knew that he was unable to contain the anger that raged within him, and the best thing that would be done was for Ben to remove himself.

.

.

Luke found himself in the mediation garden, beams of moonlight falling down upon him. The silvery moon highlighted the grey in hair turning it practically silver. He had his head bowed and his eyes closed with his legs crossed, hands placed upon his knees.

He hadn't been able to sleep that night, perhaps it was because of what his son had said. Perhaps it was because of how he'd reacted. He wasn't really sure. All he knew was he had a horrible feeling in his gut. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and could hear the sound of the city all around him.

Was it guilt he was feeling? Did he feel guilty for yelling at Ben?

No, that couldn't be it. He wasn't wrong in his response. He was the father. Ben had been wrong; he had been entirely out of line with his line of questioning. And the fact that his son had used Mara against him just chafed him badly.

"Mara…" He muttered, bowing his head. "What can I do? Help me...Show me."

**.**

**.**

"Have you seen, Jedi Skywalker?" Kyle asked. "I went to seek him out to ask him to put on a demonstration, but he wasn't in his room. Do you know where he could be?"

Luke turned to glance at Kyle. "No, Master Katarn, I'm afraid I have not," He said. "Have you checked with the guards at the Temple entrance?"

"No. I'll do that now." Kyle hesitated. "Master, is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask that?" Luke asked, stepping back from the window.

"You seem….distracted," He seemed to examine Luke's face. "Are you getting enough sleep these days?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm fine, Kyle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," He turned back to the view. "Inform the Masters that I'll be retiring a bit early today."

"Very well." Kyle started to retreat, but paused, "Luke."

"Hmm?"

"Whatever it is, you know you can come to us, right? We are your friends."

"I know."

Luke felt Kyle leave, letting his shoulders sag. He knew where Ben was all right; where Luke wasn't. Whether it was an effort of Luke to subconsciously avoid his son or Ben to consciously avoid his father, Luke hadn't seen the boy all day.

He was probably still upset with his father over the matter of yesterday—which suited Luke just fine because he was not ready to face Ben again. He was too angry about the boy's overbearing and uncalled for attitude. Never once before had Luke ever recalled Ben giving him such problems, not even in his formative years had the boy been this bad.

Years ago, of course, Luke had had Mara to act as a go between. Now…

Well, now, it was worse and the wife he'd loved and had helped him cope with their obstinate son was gone. Now, he was left with a young man who was resentful of the possibility another woman in his father's life.

He supposed he should have seen it before, should have anticipated this reaction. It had always been there hadn't it? Ben had always been particularly protective of him after Mara had died; an event Luke eventually recognized as his son's fear of possibly losing his father manifesting itself. Even to this day, it was obvious that his mother's death had taken a heavy toll on his mind. Perhaps even was affecting the way he viewed his father and his father's social life in general.

"Mara..." Luke whispered.

He knew his wife wouldn't respond. She had come back that one time during the Second Galactic Civil War—and he hadn't seen her since. He wouldn't have her help for this; this was something he would have to deal with on his own.

He would have to talk with Ben, but he knew now wasn't the time. Ben was still resentful and angry—Luke could feel it even now—and that was no state to approach him in. Especially since emotions were still warring within himself. On one hand, he understood his son's emotions, on the other; he was appalled by his blatant insinuations.

Luke realized he hadn't lost it till the boy had brought up his mother. The invokement of Mara had sent him over the edge. He knew prior to that he could have maintained his calm, but Mara was always a constant wound in his heart that would never heal truly.

He had to talk to someone, and now.

He considered asking Melinda if he could see her earlier. No, he couldn't involve her; this wasn't her problem—as much as it involved her indirectly. He let out a breath.

He just didn't know who to turn to at the moment.

_'Luke? Are you okay?'_

He straightened.

_'Leia…' _He called out, reaching back.

_'You seemed troubled. Is there something I can do?'_

_ 'No…' _He paused. _'Yes. Can I come by? I need to talk to you.'_

_ 'Of course.'_

_ 'I'll be there in fifteen.'_

_ 'I'll be waiting, Brother.'_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well, things got interesting. I figured this would be more of Ben's response than casually being awkward about it. Given his fear over his father, and losing his mother at fourteen, I figured it would be reasonable he would feel threatened by a woman his father was seeing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And let's see how this gets resolve shall we?**

**.**

"Luke," Leia said softly and embraced her brother. "Come in."

"Thanks, Leia."

Luke made his way into the apartment, walking slowly. He took a seat on one of the couches. Leia sat down next to him. Her brother sat staring at the floor for a moment before raising his head to look at her.

"Luke, tell me what's troubling you."

Luke simply shook his head wordlessly.

"Is this about Melinda?"

He lifted his eyes once more to hers. "In a way."

"Ben?" She guessed.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

He told her about the confrontation.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't want him getting the wrong idea."

"Instead you deemed best to keep it a secret?" Leia sounded exasperated.

Luke glared at her.

"Luke, I'm not saying you're accountable to Ben for your life, but you knew him finding out the wrong way wasn't going to be good. I begged you to tell him."

"How would it have looked if I had introduced him to her." He objected. "He'd get the wrong idea; Melinda…"

Just then the door chimed.

"Hold that thought, Luke," She patted his hand and got up to answer the door. "Now, who could that be?" Leia disappeared for a moment and came back with two guests in tow.

Luke watched them enter Jaina following her mother, Ben at his cousin's right hand side.

"Ben." Luke said, standing to meet his son.

"Well," Jaina announced and pushed Ben forward. "Mission complete. Let's get started."

"Wha-what?" Ben protested, clearly confused. "What's going on?" He looked at his father, then his aunt then back to his cousin. "Jaina?"

"I said it was time to face the music, didn't I?"

**.**

**Earlier**

**.**

"You did what?" Jaina Solo-Fel looked at him incredulously. "What possessed you to say a nerf-brained thing like that?"

"Well, he should have told me. I have to hear about this woman through rumors."

"Your father doesn't _have_ to do anything, you laser-brain." His cousin rebuked. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he's an adult and likes his privacy as much as you do?"

Ben made a displeased face.

"Or that he might have told you when he was ready—that is if you hadn't acted like a complete child?" She had her arms folded over her chest. "Honestly, you leave me speechless. Here you go on whining about how "he should have told me" when you haven't been honest about your own relationships."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, so we're going to play stupid. Come now, Ben, I'm your cousin—I know you very well. I'm talking about your engagement to Myra Zol. The one you haven't told your father about."

"How did you hear about that? Myra and I haven't told anyone yet."

"Same way you heard about your dad—people talk, Ben."

"I was going to tell him. We were just waiting for the right moment."

"And maybe that's what he was doing." She countered. "…waiting for the right moment."

A look of clarity came over Ben's face.

"Didn't think about that before you opened your trap wide, did you, Hotshot?"

Ben sighed heavily.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To talk to your dad. It's time to face the music, little cousin."

"I don't think that's a good idea. He looked pretty ticked the last time I saw him."

"And whose fault was that?"

"Mine."

"Exactly. Trust me it will help in the long run if you apologize—you know, be the bigger man."

"I guess."

"You guess? Are you a child or a grown man? Because the child is the one who got himself into this mess. Maybe it's time to let the grown man step up this time."

"Fine, but if he doesn't meet me halfway, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Are we talking about the same man? Of course he will," She scolded. "Uncle may be stubborn, but he knows what matters in the long run—just as long as you don't say anything too stupid to entirely kriff it up."

"I won't." Ben's face soured. "Geez, do you really think me that inept? I'm a bit more diplomatic than that."

"You're track record so far, does not seem to indicate that."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that. It makes me want to smack you upside the head."

"Sounds better than seeing Dad at the moment."

"Too bad—you're going."

**.**

**Present**

**.**

Time to face the music…. that was putting it lightly. What did that even mean anyway? He looked to his father.

"What's going on?" He asked again, his eyes darting to his Aunt Leia's face.

"Don't blame Jaina; I called her in on this." Leia explained. "I wanted this settled. Present company not included, you're all each other has and it kills me when you two aren't speaking to one another." She looked from father to son. "Ben, you have to get over your own personal feelings and accept what's best for your father; what makes him happy despite the discomfort or awkwardness it is to yourself.

"And Luke, I'm not saying you owe Ben an explanation. You are the adult so it is your judgment; but…" She hesitated.

"I think what Mom is trying to say, Uncle Luke," Jaina finished, looking at Leia with certainty. "That if maybe you had trusted Ben to handle it, this all could have been avoided in the long run."

"Exactly," Leia turned to him. "Luke, I know why you were worried, but you have to get passed that." She looked to her nephew. "You both do; Mara's death has left a whole in your hearts, I realize that, but it doesn't have to be that way. It doesn't have to impede your daily lives. It definitely shouldn't affect another's happiness." She had pointedly addressed this at Ben.

"Now, you can be angry and hurt and not resolve a thing." She turned back to her brother. "Or you can talk this out like rational adults. I know you both care about each other very much, so I know you'll do the right thing." She looked to Jaina. "Come, Jaina, let's go to that café down the street and leave these boys to talk."

"Right behind you, Mom." Jaina stopped and leaned over, eyeing her cousin. "Mom and I have created a path—don't screw it up."

With that, she followed her mother out of the apartment, leaving Luke and Ben alone. They stared at one another, neither saying a word for a good while.

"Dad."

"Ben."

Silence.

"I..."

"Look…"

They paused once more looking at eachother. Ben cracked a small smile. "Should we roll dice to see who goes first?" He coughed. "Sorry; stupid joke. Dad.."

Luke raised a hand. "No, let me go first."

"No, let me." He insisted quite stubbornly.

Luke tried to hide his smile. "If you insist."

"I do."

"Let's sit then."

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind."

"As you wish."

Ben began to face the room, searching for the words he wanted to say. When he had finally mustered his courage, he swallowed hard and turned back to Luke.

"Let me start off by saying, I'm sorry I blew up at you." He paused. "I was angry you hadn't told me. I thought you were hiding it from me like you were ashamed of what you were doing, but that wasn't it, was it?"

Luke shook his head.

"I didn't think so." He took a breath. "It just was…kind awkward when I thought about it. You with another woman; I just couldn't see you being with anyone passed Mom I guess. It was too weird for me. I…_do _want you to be happy, Dad. I saw personally what happened to you when Mom died, how it left you like you were broken…and even though you'll deny it to this day...if you were allowed to follow Mom into the Force, you would have.

"You couldn't stand to live without her and that scared me back then. I thought I was going to lose you too. But it scares me more when I think about these past ten years, the sadness etched on your face every time your anniversary rolls around, that silent grief your pretend to hide when the day she died draws near. You feel alone without Mom...And I can't help feel at a loss…I can't do anything to help you; I've never been able to—but maybe because that wasn't my place….

"Maybe because this woman was meant to ease that pain," He paused. "I know she was…because as much as I tried to deny it, I've felt your spirit lift to heights that I haven't felt before. I sensed the change, but I didn't know what to make of it. It's her, isn't it? She makes your heart feel light."

"Yes." Luke said with emotion in his voice.

"That's good. I'm glad." Ben smiled. "So, when do I get to meet her?"

**.**

**.**

**I know this seemed to resolve quick but I think I made Ben sound genuine. I puzzled over how to write this but it worked itself out nicely. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so happy at all the response this story has received; it's more than I could have hoped for. So, without further ado: Chapter 7.**

**.**

Luke informed his son he'd be meeting Melinda for lunch the next day. He decided it was then that he should introduce them.

"Won't I be a surprise though?" Ben asked. "She's only expecting you; now she's going to be saddled with your kid."

Luke rolled his eyes largely. "She's hardly being 'saddled' with you. You're not ten and Melinda and I are not in that type of relationship. She's been married prior to this and has three grown children of her own."

Ben looked interested at this. "So have you met them?"

"Melinda's children. No, not yet."

"Why not?"

His father laughed lightly. "It hasn't really come up. We've only known each other for few days."

"Almost a week," Ben corrected. "If the rumors are true"

Luke glared at him. "Beside the point; the point is I want you to meet her and she'd love to meet you."

"You told her about me."

"No, I would have rather she met you in person."

"Why?"

"Reduce the shock effect."

Ben scowled. "Was that a pot shot?"

His father gave an innocent look. "Now, why ever would I try to do that?"

Ben rolled his eyes this time. "Cute." He muttered, folding his arms—but smiling nonetheless. "So, she's a widow eh?" He kept smiling. "So that was the angle. That must've taken you by surprise."

Luke sighed. "Son, please give me some credit. I'm old not stupid." He waved his hand, gesturing for Ben to follow him out of the apartment. "I figured it out the moment she told me what the 'angle' was."

"Still, got to hand it to Aunt Leia; that was pretty good. She's pretty crafty."

Father and son entered the turbolift and Luke pressed the button to take them to street level.

"Pretty crafty? You're just figuring that out?" He asked dryly. "Have you not been around your aunt for the last 22 years?"

Ben ignored his father's sarcastic tone.

They got were almost to the bottom, when Ben said, "I guess she figured you'd have something in common since you were both widowed."

"That's my line of thought, yes."

"It must've worked though, right?" He commented as the door's opened.

Luke conceded, smiling, "It did."

"See. Crafty." He touched his father's arm to stop him. "Dad, I really meant it," Ben said, stopping in the middle of the lobby. "I really am sorry for my behavior. I _do _want to see you happy. I know you've been alone without Mom for a long time. It was wrong of be to begrudge you…companionship." It was obviously difficult for him to say this. "So, if you're happy with this woman, I'm happy for you."

Luke's face softened considerably and he ran a hand through Ben's hair.

"Thank you, Son." He looked around. "Let's go home, shall we? We're only a short walk from the Temple."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. After all, I've got to get my beauty rest; don't want to look like some monster that crawled out of the Dagobah swamps." He said cheekily.

"Force forbid."

**.**

Luke banged on his son's bedroom door. "Ben, I know you're in there! What's taking so long?"

"I'll be out in a minute." He repeated.

It had been the tenth time Luke had heard the statement this morning. The boy had uttered it every time Luke had gone to check on his progress. It was like dealing with a female!

Luke gave up and retreated to the kitchen since it looked like he would have time for caf. He set the caf maker to percolate and waited for his son's 'minute' to be over. The caf machine signaled it's readiness and Luke started to pour himself of a cup just as Ben barged into the kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" Ben announced, pivoting in place to display his ensemble. "Pretty good right? I'd say I out did myself; very GGQ."

GGQ stood for Gentleman's Galactic Quarterly; a young man's style magazine that Ben had subscribed to for awhile.

The young man was wearing a off-cream dress tunic (pressed), grey trousers (also pressed) with hs boots polished to a fine shine. His hair contained a decent amount of product in it. Needless to say, his son knew how to dress to impress-thanks no doubt to Ben's mother and his aunt.

He apparently noticed the caf in his father's hand. "What're you doing making caf? We need to go." He asked, frowning.

Says the young man that took half an hour to get ready. Luke thought humorously.

"You're out," He said instead. "I was beginning to think you got lost in your closet or something."

"Hah, hah," Ben rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

Luke's eyes twinkled. "I thought so."

"Perfect, now if you're done being a comedian we should go."

"Yes, we should." He examined his son once more. "You're dressed rather nicely."

Well, I figured I'd put my best foot forward meeting this lady friend of yours. Don't want her thinking I'm a total disaster."

Luke nodded. "Very sound judgment."

"Thanks." He looked around. "So are you ready?"

"Yes."

Ben looked over his father in turn. "So you're comfortable with what you're wearing?"

Luke looked himself over; he was wearing brown pants and a black tunic. His boots were also shiny.

"Ben, this isn't Melinda and my first time going out. What I'm wearing is fine."

He nodded. "So her name's Melinda?" He asked, exiting their chambers in the Council tower.

"That's right."

"Pretty."

"Tell her that when you meet her."

Ben pursed his lips as if considering this. "Thanks, I think I will"

**.**

"Melinda!" Luke greeted, approaching.

"Luke." She called back, getting up from her outdoor table.

"You did tell her about me right."

"Of course." Luke scoffed.

His father approached the woman and took her hands into his upon coming closer. He held them gently and leaned in to kiss her cheek. The woman smiled prettily, noticing Ben.

"It's good to see you." Luke said warmly.

"We just saw eachother two days ago." Melinda reminded him.

"Maybe so, but still good nonetheless."

Ben shifted, waiting for his introduction.

"This must be your son." The woman said.

"Yes," Luke put a hand to Ben's shoulder, shoving his son forward. "Melinda, I'd like to meet you to meet my son, Ben Skywalker. Ben, this is my friend, Melinda Rotham."

Melinda appraised him. "I can see where he gets his looks." She complimented Ben indirectly.

Ben tried his best not to squirm at this compliment.

"As much as I'd like to take credit for that, Melinda, Ben takes after his mother more than I."

"Is that so? Well, my mistake." She smiled. "The facial features, yes?"

"Yes, but that's just one of many features."

Ben suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as his father had discouraged it. Melinda obviously caught this.

Ben explained, "My father is referring to the fact, that while I have my mother's facial features, I also have my mother's mouth, Mrs. Rotham."

"I see."

Ben and Melinda stood examining each other for awhile.

Luke cleared his throat. "Shall we sit down?"

"Yes, let's." Melinda said. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"Starved." Ben announced.

"Understatement of the millennium…." He heard his father mutter.

**.**

**.**

**This was super fun to write. I should be writing the next chapter pretty soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, here comes the time for Ben to see his father and Melinda interacting. What is going to be his response to actually witnessing these interactions?**

**.**

"So, Ben, from what little your father has told me, word is you're an accomplished Jedi Knight."

Ben cut his meat, stopping to look at Melinda. "Accomplished? Well, depends on what your definition of that is." He cut through it and speared a piece with his fork. "I haven't quite reach my Dad's status yet." He gave an easy smile; he no longer let his father's notoriety affect him. "_But_ I'm not bad either…"

"And that's perfectly fine." Luke amended. "He's accomplished much for his age. I'm very proud of him."

Ben felt a warm feeling pass over him at his father's open praise.

"Yes, I can see that." Melinda said. "Ben, is everything all right?"

"Huh?" He stopped chewing. "Yeah, it's fine. Why-"

"Ben. Food."

"Sorry," He finished chewing and swallowed. "Everything's fine, Mrs. Rotham."

"You seem…hesitant is all. I gather I was a bit of a shock?"

"A bit." He admitted. "But its fine," He looked to his dad. "Seeing Dad happy is what's important to me, and you've obviously had a lot to do with that."

The woman seemed to blush much to Ben's surprise.

"Well, I do believe you've done it." Melinda murmured.

"I do have that effect on people. I prefer directness to discreteness." He shrugged. "Sorry."

"No, it's all right. I just didn't expect it."

"He often does that." Luke lifted his glass of juice. "Leaves people speechless; it's not something I can stop unfortunately.

Melinda grinned. "Well, he's an adult so I suppose there's nothing you can do."

"Aside from bricking him away in his room when he frustrates me."

"Would that work?"

"His mother and I contemplated it when he was fourteen."

Ben cleared his throat. "I'm still _here_." He ground out, trying to sound peeved. "And what do you mean you and mom considered bricking me in to my room?"

Luke gave his son a mock startled/innocent look. "I never told you?"

"No you did not."

Just then a peal of laughter broke through their banter.

Ben turned to witness the older woman laughing happily, her brown eyes filled with amusement.

"Oh, great, Dad." Ben groused. "Now, she's laughing at me."

"Oh, no. I'm not." Melinda picked up her napkin in attempt to dab her eyes.

"See."

Luke just grinned and lifted a fork of something Ben recognized; ribenes—his father's favorite dish which his mother would often make for him. An odd pang emitted inside Ben, but he quickly shook it off.

"So, Mrs. Rotham." Ben started to say.

"Melinda," She corrected. "Mrs. Rotham was my mother."

He slid a look to his father. "I'm not sure I can do that in good conscience. Dad's a stickler for showing deference to older people."

"As you should."

"As verse to elderly, eh, Luke."

"See, didn't I tell you he was smart." Luke rejoined.

"Look as much as I'm flattered by all this praise. Can we not talk about me as if I'm not here?"

"Did you hear something, Melinda?" His father said jokingly, but at the look on Ben's face, he relented. "Oh, all right. Now, I believe you were going to ask Melinda a question."

Ben muttered,"You're horrible do you know that?"

"It's my job."

Ben couldn't help but to sigh heavily this time. "Now," He plucked a roll from the basket in the middle of the table and started to butter it. "Mrs. Rotham.."

Melinda cut him off: "Tell you what, if you're instant on referring to me properly, how about Ms. Melinda."

Ben scratched his head. "I guess that'd be okay."

"Good. Continue.."

"Right. Now, Ms. Melinda, Dad says you have children."

"Yes," She affirmed. "They're all grown; two sons and one daughter." She raised a glass of tea and sipped it. "My eldest son Rurich is a botanist, my daughter, Ria is mechanical engineer, and my youngest, Davey is a professor."

"Are any of them married?"

"Ben."

"No, it's all right. It's a perfectly normal question. "

"Davey is engaged, Ria isn't married, and neither is Rurich. Well, he was married, but things happen." A sudden twinkle entered her eye. "So, Ben, is there any special young woman in your life?"

Ben almost choked on his food. Not even his father was ever so direct. It wasn't like his Dad didn't know about Myra, but further questioning would reveal other things.

"Are you all right?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He wiped his face, remaining silent.

As if sensing his reluctance to discuss the subject, Melinda gratefully dropped it—which was fine for Ben, because he had yet to tell his father about his engagement to Myra Zol.

His father however hadn't gotten the hint. Or he had and was baiting Ben.

"Ben, aren't you seeing that Zol girl?"

"She's not a girl." Ben corrected. "She's twenty-four."

"Son, I'm seventy-four years old. All young women are girls to me."

"He's got you there." Melinda interjected.

Ben scowled unhappily.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked.

He sent his father a pleading look as if to say 'I'll tell you later'. Luke looked at Ben curiously but gave a silent nod. Melinda once again dropped the subject, but not before saying:

"Well, I hope you two find happiness."

"Thank you, we're trying."

They spent the rest of the meal in silence, well he did. His father and Melinda made small talk during bites of food and Ben casually watched the exchanged. He noticed the subtle looks they would give each other; the way they would talk, Melinda even clasped his father's hand at one time. It was…a bit unnerving.

He couldn't help but think how his father and Melinda looked more than friends at this moment. He wondered if it was just a figment of his active mind.

As the saying went, your eyes could deceive you. He shrugged this off as a possibility.

Toward the end of the luncheon, Ben had joined in on the cheerful conversation once more, taking his father's jibes in stride and returning them just as readily.

"So, he finally decided to finally do something different with his hair after all these years." Ben pointed out, waving his fork around.

"He's exaggerating." Luke dismissed. "There was never anything wrong with my hair."

Ben ignored this. "And by do something, I mean he's been combing it backwards and putting some gel in it. I guess he thinks it makes him look older." Ben was laughing at this point; obviously pleased with his smart alack remarks.

His father wasn't as amused.

"See what I have to put up with." He said exasperatedly then reached over and tweaked Ben's ear, twisting it slightly. "Impertinent child."

Ben gave a fake yelp. "See what I have to put up with." He parroted, eyeing Melinda. `

Melinda watched the exchange, fascinated by it; the bond between Ben and his father was very strong. She wasn't Force-sensitive, but even she could sense the love they had for each other. Ben was obviously protective of his father and Luke obviously held great pride in his son.

She felt blessed to witness it.

**.**

**.**

**Well, that was Ch. 8. Woot! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**PS: The comments Ben made in jest about his father's hair is actually a reference to the Japanese covers. I guess they think slicking Luke's hair back makes him look older lol **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This story is so fun to write in case you hadn't figured it out! So new bonds are formed, new characters introduced and new feelings challenged. Enjoy!**

**.**

"Ugh, I'm stuffed." Ben commented, leaning back in his chair. "I don't think I can eat another bite."

Luke chastised, "I told you not to gorge yourself like that."

"I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything."

"Fine, but don't say I never said, I told you so."

Ben looked to Melinda. "He likes doing that; being right." There was a playful tone in his voice.

"It helps." Luke wiped his mouth. "After being wrong all through my youth, it's a good feeling to be right."

A waiter came over to check on them for the last time. "And how was your meal?" He said conversationally.

"Exceptional." Melinda said.

"Good." Luke and Ben agreed.

"Will there be anything else?"

Luke looked to his son and Melinda. They shook their heads.

"No, that will be all."

"Very well," he offered the receipt. "Here is your receipt then. Alert me when you're ready for me to pick it up."

"Thank you," Luke began to dig into his pocket, searching for credits.

"Oh, no you don't!" Melinda objected and began to dig in her purse.

"Melinda, let me pay this time."

Ben saw this would be going nowhere fast, so he offered. "I'll pay."

Melinda and Luke turned to look at him.

"Pardon?" His father said.

"I said, I'll pay." He took out the exact number of credits and placed them on the table. "There, problem solved." He raised his hand, waiting for the waiter to arrive. The waiter approached and smiled, taking the money away. Ben got up, placing his napkin on the table. "Shall we go?"

"I guess so." Melinda murmured and got up. The three of them left the vicinity of the café, stopping a few paces down. "Well, Ben," She extended a hand. "It was a treat to meet you at last."

He clasped her hand gently and gave her fingers a squeeze. "I'm glad I met you too." He meant it.

The woman turned to face his father, a soft look in her eyes. His father stepped closer and bequeathed her with a kiss on the cheek once more. He also gave her a brief hug before pulling back. His father was smiling at Melinda. Ben noticed he was still holding her hands long after they had separated. Again an uncomfortable feeling came over him, like he was seeing something he shouldn't.

"Take care…" She was saying.

"You too," He searched her face. "See you tomorrow."

She shook her head. "I can't. The committee meetings are coming up." Melinda paused. "Are you attending?"

"Not this year."

"Oh, then, call me later."

"I will."

Luke kissed her cheek once more and separated. He joined his son once more, the two men watching her leave.

"I like her." Ben said after a moment. "I really do."

There was no response.

"Ben?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"It just occurred to me….you don't have your own money. I _gave_ you money. So you didn't pay for lunch after all…I did. "

Ben shrugged.

"Does it matter? It got you two to stop arguing about who was going to pay."

"That was…." Luke paused, searching for the word.

Ben waved him off. "Don't thank me. I was happy to do it." He had a grin on his face as he started to walk off. "I'm going to head off to the Temple; I need to check in with Master Katarn about a matter**. **You?"

"Heading home for a bit. I'll be at the Temple later. Take care."

"Will do."

**.**

"So, it went well?" Leia asked eagerly.

"I think so." Melinda sat down and drank the tea. "I admit I haven't felt this way about a man in years, Leia."

"Really?"

"Don't look so excited. Although Luke feels the same way, I don't think its leading in the direction you're expecting. We're friends."

Leia sighed. "Yes, of course."

"I'm also glad I can have this relationship in good conscience. I hadn't met his son yet, and frankly I was beginning to worry."

"You met Ben?"

"Yes, Luke asked if I minded him bringing Ben along to lunch. I admit I've wanted to meet him for awhile, so of course I had no problem with it. Ben was relatively accepting, but I could see he cared about Luke deeply."

"Well, that's good. You wouldn't be remiss in saying Ben is protective of his father. Ever since his mother died, Ben's been looking out for my brother—to my brother's annoyance at times I think; he hates Ben treating him like an invalid. Truth be told…" Leia stopped.

"Leia?"

"I believe Luke should tell you further about it himself. He wouldn't like me butting in even more than I have." She shook her head.

"Butting in? Oh, I'm sure he doesn't think that."

"Maybe not. He'll never say it, he's too kind a person; but he has the capability of being fierce too. He wouldn't be the Grand Master if he wasn't."

"I suppose not."

"I'm glad you got to meet Ben. How was your impression of him?"

"He's a very smart young man and has a smart mouth on him. I suspect he means well though. He and Luke seem to get along very well; I'd never want to disrupt that, so I'm glad things turned out the way they did."

"Then I wish you all the best, Melinda." She paused. "Trust me when I say this…..I only want to see Luke smile again."

**.**

**.**

"My, my…." A woman murmured, watching Luke leave the café. "He certainly is a dish isn't he?"

"Who?" Her associate inquired.

"Him." She pointed out the man.

The man shifted. "I prefer not to answer that; you propensity for older men is unnerving, do you know that?"

The blonde frowned unhappily. "Oh, you're no fun, Randall." She gnawed on her lip. "I wonder who he is."

"You know you can stop all this speculation and just go bag him like you normally do."

"I could, but where would the fun in that be. Besides, he's with that woman and that boy."

"Maybe, she's his wife."

The blonde eyes widened. "Do you think so?"

"Could be." He muttered cantankerously. It was obvious he didn't want to pursue this matter any further.

"I guess, I'll have to find out then."

**.**

**.**

Luke headed for home, feeling slightly exhausted. He figured all he needed was a good nap. He was pleased that the meeting between his son and Melinda had gone so well. He had been hoping it would, but knew Ben could be stubborn. As much as the boy professed for him to be happy, Luke knew the boy's heart was focused on his mother. In fact, Luke had sensed changing feelings within Ben, some which often bordered on the uncomfortable.

Ben had accepted it, but it was obviously still foreign to see his father with a woman other than his mother.

He entered the bedroom and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. He then opened a drawer, his hand brushing against the metallic hilt of a lightsaber. Luke dug it out and held it within his hand, turning it.

He let his beloved's weapon settle in the palm of his hand and he drew a ragged breath in. It was almost like he could feel her. His hand drifted over it till he touched something smooth, finding the braided lock of his wife's red-hair attached to clip. He rubbed it in between his fingers.

"Am I doing the right thing?" He whispered. "I'm just so lonely, but I just can't see…"

"So you'd rather be miserable?" A familiar voice said.

**.**

**.**

**Bum Buh buhhhhhh. Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha. I love these—I've been told you guys don't though (laughs) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to tell me what your favorite part was? **


	10. Chapter 10

.

Luke turned around to face his wife's luminous form.

"Mara…" He breathed.

A brow rose. "You were expecting some lovelorn Jedi?"

"Of course not," He blinked, mesmerized by her. "You're really here, aren't you?"

"In a way, yes."

"I've missed you, Mara. It's good to see you."

She smiled. "It's good to see you too, Farmboy—but I'd rather it had not been under these circumstances." She sat down on the bed and motioned for him to sit beside her. "Now, tell me what's with all this self-inflicted drama you seem bent upon having."

"Mara?"

He crossed over to her and took at seat.

"You know what I mean. You're intent to be miserable for some reason beyond my comprehension. Why? So you can preserve some misguided intent of fidelity?" She reached out as if to caress his face. "Why won't you let yourself be happy?"

"Mara, I love you…I always will."

"And I love you, but I see what you're doing, it tears me up inside. You would rather bleed yourself dry than have your heart betray me…. But you're wrong, Luke, I'm gone and….." She paused, troubled by these next words. "…I'm not coming back. I know you love me, and that's all right—but you need to be true to your other feelings. In the end, it's not anyone else that matters…Not me, not even Ben. Your heart matters in this; what you feel matters. "

Luke finally spoke, "How can you ask that of me?"

"Because I know you; I know what you feel. Can you actually tell me, you don't have feelings for this Melinda woman?" When he didn't answer, she said, "I thought not. You could never keep those feelings from me, because I've always known you better than you know yourself. There's nothing to betray…" She moved to cover his hand with hers. "I want you to be happy; I don't want you to hesitate. I will always love you, but I don't want you to miss out of this second chance... Live your life and be happy, and when the time comes, I'll see you again," She smiled. "On the other side..."

Mara leaned forward as if to kiss his forehead and her spirit slowly dissipated.

Luke sat on the bed for a good few minutes, shifting the lightsaber from one hand to the other.

He thought about her words and the determination in her eyes and voice. Inwardly, he knew she was right. He had been feeling guilty within his heart; afraid he'd been betraying the love he and Mara had once shared; still did. But he was wrong, he knew this; and it had taken his deceased wife to tell him otherwise.

Mara had come back one last time to give him the well-deserved kick in the pants the way she constantly had. As always, his wife was the one to pull his butt out of the fire and to make him see the light…

He laughed bitterly, dazzled by the irony of the situation.

"Oh, Mara..." He murmured, a slight smile on his lips.

**.**

**.**

Ben sat cross-legged across from his friend and senior Jedi Knight, Valin Horn. He pressed the button on the side of the dejarik table, waiting for Valin to make his next move.

"So, how're you taking the news?"

Ben frowned. "Does everyone know about my dad and Melinda?"

"Eh, it's hard not to notice." Valin replied. "…Especially when you've got my contacts."

"One would think you'd spend more time with your family than sniffing around the Grand Master's business." He sat back. "How is your daughter anyway?"

"Growing like a weed and spunky as all get out; as far as Force potential though, she takes after her mother, thank the Force." Valin said. "Speaking of familial bliss, when are you and Myra going to tie the knot?"

Ben sighed. "See this is what I meant about paying more attention to everyone else."

"I'm a Horn," He stated as if this absolved everything. "Besides, can't I take interest in your life? You're like a little brother to me…"

Ben pulled one leg up. "It's going well; things have been progressing pretty well."

"Progressing pretty well? It's relationship, not a battle."

"Sometimes with Myra there's not much difference." He got up and refilled his cup.

"You picked her, buddy."

"I know," He waved his hand. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have picked anyone else. She's everything I need." He sighed.

"You really do have it bad." Valin broke off a piece of food and ate it. "So, I reiterate when do we get to hear the pitter patter of little feet?"

"That's not what you said."

"You don't plan on having kids?"

"That's beside the point. She only just agreed to m-…" He stopped short.

Valin was grinning widely. "She agreed to 'what'?"

"Nevermind." Ben said, turning away.

"Oh, no you don't. You just can't let the nexu out of the bag then try to sweep it under the rug."

Ben made a face. "Haven't I told you to stop mixing your metaphors?"

Valin jabbed a finger in his direction. "Don't avoid the question."

"I haven't even told Dad yet."

Valin continued to smirk. "You are such a hypocrite." He chortled.

"So, my cousin tells me." He took a swig of his Whiskey. "Can you blame me…it's my Dad. I always thought he'd never marry again."

"Who said anything about marriage?" Valin raised an eyebrow.

"That's…." Ben shuddered and snapped, "Get your mind out of the trashpile!"

Valin countered, "I'm not being disgusting—as you're probably thinking—, you're just being a child. Ben, you're twenty-four…grow up." His friend got up and set his glass aside. "And now, I'm going to check on my family because I _am_ an adult."

"Fine," Ben cupped his hands, hollering, "Go on; everyone knows you're whipped." He grinned pleased with himself.

"Not whipped, just….smart." He waved farewell. "Later, Ben…"

**.**

**.**

The woman sighed; she hadn't been able to keep that man out of her mind—and she hadn't met him as of yet.

"What now?" Randall murmured.

"It's that man…" She murmured.

"You're still on that?" He plucked a datadisk from the shelf. "Don't you think it's strange to get hung up on a man you haven't even met?"

She ignored him and turned toward the terminal in front of her. Randall watched her type away, searching the HoloNet.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to find out who he is…"

"Tell me exactly, how you're going about finding him merely by psychical features?" He asked, exasperated.

"The exact way I do my job…all you need is the right keywords and know where to look." She informed him."His stats…blue eyes…blonde hair…" She hit the backspace. "Dirty blonde. He was about 5'7"if I estimate right. Dressed very dignified, not high affluence but more of a simpler nature; grey tunic, dark pants, and boots polished to a full shine. Not vain, but more…professional."

"That could be any common merchant or worker, and blue hair and blonde eyes are a credit a dozen." He looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, hush, Randall." She blew out an exasperated breath. "I don't need to be scolded like a child."

"Wouldn't hurt." Randall muttered and started to walk off. "I'll be heading back—you know where to find me. This fascination you have with older men is downright bizarre."

She flipped her hand in dismissal. "Yes, yes, go…I'll see you then."

"Just be careful, or you might get burned and I'd hate to see that happened."

"I'm always careful."

When, Randall vanished from sight, Diana turned her head over her shoulder and let out a relieved breath.

"He is so infuriating sometimes..." she muttering, tapping the table.

Randall meant well, Diana knew he did, but he was a tad bit cantankerous and always too nosy. Though he was also the closet thing she had to a father figure, though she really didn't think of him that way. And despite his protests, she had never once thought of mingling with a man that was her age. Young men were way too much trouble and tended only to want one thing; men her age wanted to settle down. Diana had no wish for either one of those. She couldn't explain her fascination with older men…it was just something about them—as if they had an aura around them.

She found them to be sophisticated and distinguished, which was more her cup of tea.

Oh, she knew what other people said; they were wrong of course. She snorted dismissively—like they knew anything about her.

Admittedly, Diana had never been entranced with a man as deeply as she was with this one. It was odd and at the same time very thrilling. She supposed that this was the main reason she was intent on finding out who he was; it was if something was calling to her.

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmm I see Diana isn't well liked...well that's understandable. Don't worry, I would never do anything that would hurt Luke. Everything will turn out all right! Well, enjoy!**

**.**

Ben returned home late that night; he had missed his father entirely that afternoon, as he had spent most of his time giving lessons to the younger students. He checked in on his father—who he found to be fast asleep—and retired to his bedroom. His fiancée had once commented how odd it was that a man who was grown still opted to stay in the quarters where his father resided. Lately, he would agreed with her, but times like this he was glad he didn't have to go halfway across town to crash.

And seeing how exhausted he was, he was grateful he didn't have to do that.

He checked his chrono.

"Wonder if Myra is still up?" He hadn't talked to her lately and debated giving her a com-call. It was late though… "I'll chance it."

He went to the terminal in the livingarea and dialed out.

Waiting, patiently he looked around to make sure his father hadn't awoken. He turned back to the screen as Myra answered the call on her end.

Her brown hair was disheveled, but in a lovely way. Not from sleep, more from frustration most likely.

"Skywalker." She murmured, smiling.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He knew he didn't, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"No, I've been up. Studying."

"I could let you go."

"No," She shook her head. "That's not necessary. In fact, you're a welcome distraction. My brain is practically fried."

Ben smiled in return. "Then I'm happy to be of service, my lady."

"Good. So what have you been up to, my rogue?"

"Not much. Just teaching mostly…though frankly I was avoiding someone for the most part of it."

"Your Dad?"

"Mmm."

"Why? You seem to have such a good relationship with him."

"I do, it's just this…new woman he's been seeing. It had me on edge for awhile." He sighed. "Especially since I haven't been exactly honest myself."

Taking the hint, Myra's eye narrowed, "Ben…you haven't told your father have you?"

"No, not yet." He scratched his head. "I was going to then Melinda.."

"Melinda?"

"The lady Dad's seeing."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I couldn't tell him of course; wasn't exactly the prime atmosphere for sharing good news. But I think, that's all behind us. We all had lunch together today and I think everything's going to be fine."

"You'll tell him tomorrow then?" She regarded him seriously.

He responded, "I will. You're not…mad at me are you?"

"Mad, no. Disappointed…just a tad…_but_ I understand the circumstances." She tilted her head. "Besides, how can I turn down those baby blues?" Myra gave him a sensuous smile.

"Never could." Ben quipped.

"You're lucky."

"That I am…"

They locked gazes for a few moments, saying nothing.

"Well, as lovely as this is, I must get back to studying. These notes don't get memorized by themselves."

He grinned. "I suppose not. So, when can I see you?"

"Well, my finals don't end until Benduday (1), so I guess after that."

"Great, then we can celebrate."

"After you tell your father."

"I plan on it." He said defensively.

"Good, see you later, Ben." She murmured before the screen winked off.

"Ben?"

Ben jumped slightly at the voice, whirling to face his father. He sighed, his heart pounding behind his rib cage.

"Dad, it's you. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Luke frowned. "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"Yoda's ghost."

"Oh, really?" His father's voice then took on that strange tone. "Hmm, hiding something I think you are young Skywalker yes?"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Very funny."

"Thank you."

"Though your Yoda impression sucks."

"And you never thought to tell me this?" Luke's eyes widened in mock horror. "And all this time I thought it was pretty good."

Ben retorted, chuckling, "Then you were delusional."

"Thanks," His father responded dryly. "It's good to know that I can count on family to tell me the truth."

He grinned. "Happy to correct your misconception then."

"Cute." Luke cocked his head. "So, what're you doing up so late?"

"Oh, I just got in…"

"And you decided to make a late night com-call?"

Ben shrugged, standing up. "Sure, why not."

Luke examined his son; he could have pushed further but decided against it. Ben would tell him when he wanted to, not beforehand. He nodded simply and turned back toward the bedroom.

"Don't stay up too late." He murmured, yawning widely.

"I won't," Ben promised. "Sleep well, Dad."

His father's door closed once more.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Dad"

**.**

**.**

"Ben!"

She had crept upon him so suddenly. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the meditation gardens. Hands covered his eyes. He could feel her mischievous nature shine through the Force. He smiled slowly, set on playing dumb for a second.

"Guess who?"

"Myra?" He asked, knowing full well who it was.

A voice harrumphed. "You're not funny. You know who it is!"

Ben grinned and pried her hands from his eyes. " That depends on who you ask; I like to think of it as a certain point of view thing."

Ben slowly turned around to face her. His fourteen-year old cousin, Allana Djo Solo stood there behind him, clearly displeased with his humor. He raised a curious eyebrow at her. It would have been quite obvious to anyone watching that he was enjoying messing with the Hapan princess.

"You're horrible." She said, practically pouting.

"And?"

"And you have appalling manners." Allana stated, lifting her chin. "You weren't raised by animals."

He chuckled. "Now, that might have been interesting."

Alllana sighed heavily, all too wearied by her cousin's lame jests. Ben, seeing his humor was not reaching her, sobered up and put on his no-nonsense face.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

Allana rolled her eyes. "You're even worse at being serious. Just be yourself."

"I try to—but that doesn't seem to work for you either." He was grinning now.

"That's because I am always the butt of your jokes."

"Not always."

"Half the time." She amended.

He shrugged. "I can't help it, Princess; you sort of leave yourself wide open."

She ignored this.

"What's wrong, Ben?"

"Nothing." He denied.

"Something is troubling you. You often use humor to mask how you truly feel."

"It's passed." Ben assured her. "I was just thinking about Dad, and this new step he's taking. You should have seen him with her."

"Who?"

"Melinda Rotham." He answered, resting his chin on his folded hands. "I've never seen Dad look so happy; not for a long time. Sure he's happy….but he hasn't been truly _happy_ in that way since Mom. I never thought I'd see him like that; feel that certain lightness ever again." He turned to her. "But she's made that happen..."

"Then what's the problem.."

He whispered, eye focused downward, "The problem is I just can't shake this feeling of dread; like something is going to happen...to ruin it."

**.**

**.**

**Hmmm what could Ben be sensing? Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Favorite part?**

**Benduday: The last day of the Star Wars Galactic Week**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. What's up next you ask? More Diana and Ben reveals his happy news to Luke..**

.

"An interview from whom?" Diana asked.

"Luke Skywalker." Demor, her Rodian editor said. "He's incredibly hard to get an interview out of, and frankly hasn't been in the public's good graces for awhile."

"_The_ Luke Skywalker." She repeated.

"That's right." Demor said.

She smiled. "And you want me to get a scoop from him?"

"An interview." He corrected.

Diana smiled. "He must be hard to get an interview of if you're asking me."

"Extremely hard. Master Skywalker does not prefer to be in the limelight, what's more holos of him are hard to come by. Plus the Jedi Temple is like fortress, keeps out all unauthorized personnel."

She frowned. "So, how do I go about getting to him?"

"That's for you to figure out." Demor said dismissively. "You're resourceful, I'm sure that won't be a problem for you."

"So I don't have anything to work with?" She questioned.

"I wouldn't say that," Rodian turned around and grabbed a data disc off his desk. "We do have an image for you to go off of."

"I thought you said holos were hard to come by."

"I did, but I didn't say they were entirely nonexistent." He placed the data disc in her hand. "It's a decade old, but I still think it's helpful."

Diana accepted the disc, looking at it for a moment.

"I trust you to pull this off?"

Diana smirked. "Does a Hutt secrete slime?"

"Yes, but let's not go bandying that around. I don't want a slander suit on my hands." He flipped his long fingers. "Off with you, I expect that story to be on my desk a week from now."

Diana took this as the signal that she was being dismissed.

She started to walk out the door. "Don't worry, Chief," She assured. "I've got this one in the bag."

**.**

Diana pulled out her datapad as she left the station and drew the disc out of her pocket. She popped it in, calling up the file as she headed for the nearest hovertram.

The image popped up on the screen just as she was nearing an ascending pedwalk. Diana stopped cold in her tracks, staring in astoundment at the image that was displayed upon the screen.

"Well, hello, my mysterious gentleman." Diana murmured, staring at the visage of one Luke Skywalker. Her voice then took on a husky tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Skywalker."

**.**

**.**

The words he'd spoken to Allana were still lodged within his brain. Was there truly something awful that was going to happen? Given his father's track record, Ben couldn't dismiss this feeling of dread he was feeling. He shook his head inwardly. It wouldn't do him any good to be having these thoughts while he was teaching. As his father always said, a distracted Jedi was a dangerous Jedi.

So, Ben continued with his daily routine, teaching a group of young initiates first before moving on to the more advanced students. During, training exercises in which the students had to deflect rapid laser fire, he pondered how he was going to go about telling his father that he was going to be a father-in-law. It should have been an easy task but Ben wanted it to be perfect; most importantly he wanted to leave no room for his father to quibble over the fact he hadn't told him.

He knew after this there would be a break in his schedule and that his father usually took a late lunch out in the peace and quiet of the Room of Thousand Fountains. When the chime signaled the end of the lesson, Ben dismissed the students and went in search of his father. He carried along with him his own meal, a light after lunch snack. He found him halfway down the large room.

His father, however, was not alone. Luke was watching a Kora Horn, play amongst the fountains, her mother, Aria dutifully watching her daughter frolic. Ben approached silently and took a seat beside his father. He unwrapped his snack, his eyes shifting from his father to young Kora.

"Having fun?" He asked conversationally.

Luke looked to him. "In a manner, yes," He paused. "I was just reminded when you were little."

"I wasn't a girl…" Ben pointed out.

Luke laughed lightly. "No, you weren't. But even children of opposite sexes have same mannerisms when they're young…seeming to enjoy the same things in life." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"You miss it?"Ben asked.

Luke swallowed his bite before replying. "Miss what?"

"Not having a little kid around."

Luke turned to look at him once more. He examined him as if thinking about Ben's words. "I suppose sometimes." He conceded. "But one can't turn back the hands of time, no matter how hard one wishes, can they? You're not little anymore, Ben. Guess, I'll have to wait until I have grandchildren."

"So you'd like that….grandchildren?"

Luke set aside his lunch sighing. "Ben, out with it. It's obvious you're getting at something."

"Answer me first. Would you like grandchildren?"

"Yes, eventually."

"I think that may happen sooner than later."

His father's jaw dropped slightly, and his eye widened.

"You didn't get Myra pregnant, did you?" He asked in an alarmed tone.

"What?!" Ben squawked. "No! What makes you think that?"

His father sighed, looking relieved. "Don't scare me like that. After all, I've taught you about carrying…"

"Don't start the protection speech." Ben gave an irked look. "And you don't have to say it like that." He muttered.

"I'm sorry. You just took me off guard."

Ben look stayed fixed. "One would think you'd be thrilled. Anyway, that's not what I was going to say…not entirely anyway."

"Ben…"

"I wanted to say there's a great possibility of you having grandchildren in the future." He paused for effect. "I asked Myra to marry me…..and she agreed." He looked into his father's eyes, gauging his expression.

The realization of his son's words broke over him like a giant wave, and the look on his face was priceless. It was half stunned, half joyous. His father was quiet for a long while.

"Dad?"

Luke finally regained his speech after a moment.

"Sorry, you just…"

"Took you by surprise. Yeah, I seem to do that a lot." Ben said dryly. "Well, say something."

"Oh, Ben," Luke broke out in a wide grin. "That's wonderful. " He reached over and embraced his son warmly. "That's terrific." Tears began to pour from his eyes and stream down his cheeks as he clutched Ben tighter now.

"Dad, ugh, you're crushing me…I can't breathe."

"What?" Seeing his son was slightly struggling for air, Luke released him. A smile lit up his features until he was beaming from ear to ear. "I got a little carried away." He then ran a hand through Ben's hair. "I'm just so happy for you. This is great news."

"Myra and I thought so too." Ben responded with a laugh.

Luke ruffled his son's hair. "Smart mouth." His eyes then softened considerably, his lips still turned up. "My son….getting married. Where has the time gone?"

Ben looked at his father's eyes, noticing them twitch a certain way.

He groaned, "You're not going to cry on me are you?"

"Too late." Luke joked.

He hugged Ben to him once more. Ben struggled against Luke, noticing now he had the full attention of Aria as well as other Jedi that had wandered into the room.

"Dad, let go." He said. "People are starting to stare." He tried to pull himself free. "Dad, come on. I'd like to keep this quiet until we meet with Myra."

Luke eventually released his son. "All right. I guess I've embarrassed you."

"You say that like that's a new thing."

His father took a swat at him

"There goes that mouth again."

Ben dodged, getting to his feet. "Again, not a new thing." He grinned widely.

His father shook his head. "So, when exactly is this going to happen; the sharing of the news not the wedding. Although that's just as important."

Ben kept his voice low. "Myra's got finals until Benduday, so we're going have dinner after that."

Luke nodded. "Sounds good." He paused in thought. "We'll have to make the arrangements for seven."

"Seven. Why seven?" Ben look baffled.

"You don't intend to let this news go by without telling the rest of your family do you?"

"We will. I just wanted it to be us three; a small celebration then we can tell the rest of the family."

Luke looked unhappy at this. "You know your aunt's going to be heart-broken if I don't tell her."

"Dad, don't tell anyone. I don't want them finding out before Myra gets a chance to tell them."

His father huffed dramatically. "Fine. Break your Aunt Leia's heart."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Great, I've got to go." He checked his chrono. "My break's up. Enjoy your lunch—and remember keep it quiet."

"Yes, yes." Luke flicked his hand in dismissal. "Go."

Ben left the sanctity of the Room of a Thousand fountains, heading off to his next class and his father once more resumed his meal. However, unbeknownst to the two, little prying ears had caught wind of the whole conversation. Little Fel ears to be exact.

Jagged Fel II grinned happily and scampered off before he was sighted.

**.**

**.**

**Well, how was that for an ending. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Favorite part?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd like to thank you all for the great review and especially Fetkatt for helping me with this one.**

**.**

After he was done with his lunch, Luke retreated back to his office; his mind still racing with the news his son had just given him. He always knew this day would eventually come, that Ben would find the girl he'd want to marry. He'd always hoped that Ben would have an easier time finding a mate than he had. His love life had always been disastrous and there had been a time when Luke had resigned himself unfit for any type of romance. He'd wondered if there was truly something wrong with him that caused women to leave him one way or the other.

Then he'd realized how he felt for Mara—something he admitted he should have realized a long time ago. But both he and Mara had their own problems; problems which for better or worse were better off being dealt with before either of them could move forward in that way.

He thanked the gods Ben had only had to deal with one case of heartbreak. It wasn't something he'd wish on anyone much less his own child—even if a little heartbreak was necessary. That was life though; only through suffering he learned could beings achieve their goals.

He entered the Master's chambers, and headed for the door that led to his inner office. Stepping through the second doorway, he eyed the stack of datadiscs that were pulled high on his desk and noticed the blinking red light coming from his com station. He crossed over to his desk, ignoring the discs, and pressed the button. He had one message.

_"Luke, it's Melinda…I got to thinking after we parted at the café…that we haven't really had a private sit down dinner. So I was thinking maybe you could come over to my home and I'll cook you some. I know I just saw you yesterday, but I long to see your face again…"_

Luke froze slightly at these words. Similar words from another woman had been uttered to him in a similar manner. He realized he'd phased out and had to replay the message again, this time intent on listening to it.

_ "...Tell me how that sounds. Call me back all right. 'Till then."_

Luke stared at the receiver for a moment before sitting down in the chair behind his desk. It was true he had just seen her yesterday, but they'd had Ben joining them so it wasn't quite the same. He admitted to himself it would be nice to meet with her in a venue that wasn't a public setting. Somewhere nice and cozy, maybe catch a holo.

He stopped himself mid thought.

"I'm acting like this is a date…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

_Isn't it?_

Luke cocked his head to the side, considering the voices question. Was there anything wrong if it was a date? He supposed not. He did genuinely like Melinda deeply, but he was still hesitant. He thought back to what Mara had said. His wife didn't want him to be miserable, she wanted to see him happy and she'd assured him that his heart wasn't betraying her.

Basically, Mara had given him her blessing to move on.

Yet, as much she had encouraged him, there was still lingering doubts in his heart. He'd loved many women in his life time, but not as deeply as he had loved Mara Jade. When he married her, he had thought it would be forever, he'd promised her forever. He hadn't been able to keep his promise to his wife. He had lost her so unfairly and he thought he would never feel that way about another woman ever again.

Then Melinda came into his life; an intelligent beautiful woman who seemed to reignite this passion in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. And as much as he tried, he couldn't deny it any longer; those feelings were there and they weren't going away. He didn't know how to properly classify them and he wasn't entirely sure where this relationship would lead, and he couldn't help but think back to Mara. How they had wasted so many years being friends when they could have been more, how they had missed opportunities.

Again they'd both had a lot of baggage, so it was understandable, but Luke had to wonder if circumstances had been different would it have been possible for the outcome to have been different. Would he and Mara have gotten together sooner if things hadn't been the way they had been, and if so would he have passed it up?

Could he pass this relationship up when it was blatantly obvious he was being given a chance; a second chance even? What would it hurt to see where it led?

_Indeed._

It reminded him of an old saying he'd heard.

"It's better to have loved and lost," He murmured. "..then to have never have loved at all."

Taking that as his final decision, Luke commed Melinda back, praying that she would pick up.

"Melinda," Luke began when she picked up. "I think I'd like that private dinner, but instead of you cooking, how about you come over to my place and I cook."

**.**

**.**

In addition to the holo, Diana also found additional information. Basic physical stats, a brief biography, family ties and affiliations. It was bare bones information, but enough to get her started. She tapped the screen, contemplating how she would go about meeting him. Most would have called this a spot of good fortune on her part, but she knew this was no coincidence. She examined the holo, taking in every detail.

There was no doubt that Luke Skywalker was the man she had seen in the café. The man had aged remarkably well so it had been easy to make the connection. Now, she was in a slight predicament; she wanted to get close to him, but she couldn't let her desires interfere with her work—she was a professional after all. Diana was the best at her job which was why Demor had given this assignment to her. She wasn't about to fail.

"I have to approach this professionally." She murmured, believing a trip to the Galactic Library in order. Her stomach growled belligerently. "I guess food is in order first." She hadn't eaten nor slept since she had set to finding who her mystery man was.

Diana gathered her things together, dropped a cred chip on the table, and left the pub. Halfway to the hovertram, she realized she was more tired than she thought. She would have to forgo the library for today. She took the hovertram further into the center of Coruscant and stopped at her favorite eatery that was just off of Fellowship Plaza.

Perhaps, she'd drop by the Jedi Temple before returning home. Who knew…maybe she'd catch a glimpse of the esteemed Grand Master. Diana chuckled at the thought, thinking it highly unlikely she could be so fortunate twice in one week.

**.**

**.**

Luke lifted his eyes from his work, checking the chrono.

"What time is it?" He queried.

He noticed that it was well after quitting time and decided to stop for the day. He turned off his terminal and put away his datapad, leaving the untouched datadiscs right where they were. He retreated to his chambers, checking the refrigeration unit. There were a few odds and ends in it but not enough for a full meal. Same went for the cupboards.

He stood back contemplating what he actually wanted to make her. He knew whatever it is was, he had no ingredients for it here. He'd have to go out and get it. Luke took leave of the Temple, passing his students in the hallway.

"Grand Master!" A voice called.

Luke turned to find Corran Horn jogging after him, a sly grin on his face. The Jedi Master sighed deeply, highly anticipating what Horn's next words were going to be.

"Yes, Corran?" Luke murmured, trying to keep any weariness out of his voice.

Corran slowed. "Heading somewhere? Like maybe to meet a certain someone..."

He sighed. "Who else knows?"

"Not a lot of people." Corran assured. "Just a select few."

"In other words, you and Mirax."

"Yes, the kids might know. Valin and Jysella have their own resources after all. Valin won't take it past himself, even for Aria."

"And how did you find out?"

"Mirax."

"Let me guess, she got the news from Leia."

He nodded then spoke seriously, "Listen, Luke. I not going to press you, but...I do wish you the best." He clapped his friend on the shoulder, and turning to leave, called out:"Don't forget, we have a Council meeting tomorrow morning, so don't stay up too late, Grand Master—and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Luke shook his head ruefully, chuckling to himself as he watched Corran disappear back into the Temple. He pondered his friend's cryptic words, considering himself quite lucky to have the friends he did. He knew he could always count on their constant support when he needed them. He'd had it back when Mara had died; back when he felt the lowest of the low. They had been there, they had understood and had supported and backed him and accepted extra duties when he'd been a shameful mess.

He stood still for another second before turning on his heel to pass through the main gate.

"Good evening, Grand Master." Seha Dorvald greeted him.

Luke turned to gauge the young Knight. "Good evening, Jedi Dorvald." He greeted. "Out on guard duty I see."

"Yes, Grand Master."

"Handling it well?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Luke turned to look at the other Knight on duty, nodding hello. The Knight was a Twi'lek male but beside that, Luke didn't know anything about him.

The Knight nodded back. "Have a nice evening, Grand Master."

Luke smiled slightly. "I intend to; thank you."

**.**

**.**

Diana stepped out of the diner, eyes focused on the large pyramidal structure that was the Jedi Temple. She walked a good ways before, ascending up into Fellowship Plaza. She brought out a sweet roll, biting into it as she eyed the structure. When her editor quoted the Jedi Temple being like a fortress, it wasn't a misstatement. From her research, the Temple had been structured much differently during the days of the Old Republic. Demor had glibly offered the reasoning for the drastically changed architecture was to prevent disastrous events like that of Order 66, and what had happened to the Old Republic Jedi during that time period.

She wasn't convinced it had been useful since the tumultuous conditions instigated by former Chief of State Daala, led the Temple to being laid siege upon by her Mando lackeys. It was said that Daala had given the Mandolorian leader the license to do whatever he deemed necessary. Of course she also claimed to be absolved from whatever he did, since she virtually had no control over what measures he decided to take.

Dian snorted. Typical of a bureaucrat in pow-

Her thought was cut short as she collided with another being. She stepped back jarred by the sudden impact. Luckily for Diana, she didn't fall but simply lost her footing a bit. Unfortunately, she dropped her box of sweet rolls in the process—including the one she'd been eating.

"Blast!" She cursed.

Diana watched as a single hand reached out to retrieve the box.

"I'm sorry." A gentle voice apologized. "I must not have been watching where I was going."

Upturned blue eyes, locked on her hazel ones and her breath stilled in that instant.

**.**

**.**

**Well, this one took awhile. A certain someone was afraid I'd gone "underground". Nope, I was just hashing out what to right next and how to write it. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to thank all my lovely readers; even though its not too long since the last chapter I felt like it has been lol.**

**Thanks to Jedi_Lover for giving my input on this chapter, especially concerning Diana.**

**.**

Diana stared at him for a few more minutes—that is until she realized she was staring-and took his offered hand. The man helped her to her feet and she stood uncertainly; this time getting a closer look at his face. He was good-looking from far away, but he was even more handsome up close.

_He is quite a doll, _she thought.

She looked into his blue eyes which regarded her questioningly.

"Thank you." She said brusquely, casting a glance down at her fallen treats.

"I'm sorry." He apologized noticing this.

"No problem." Diana dismissed. "They're full of calories anyway and I should cut back." She reflexively ran a hand through her hair, tossing it. She examined him again. "You're Luke Skywalker, aren't you?"

Luke gave a wan smile, raising his hand in a gesture of futility.

"Guilty."

She extended her hand again. "Well, may I say it's a pleasure then." It truly was, for both her career and herself. "Diana Landon. I'm a reporter with the Coruscant Times."

The Coruscant Times was a non-visual publication. It was read like most holozines on datapads as to being watched on the HoloNet. It was very cutting edge when it came to reporting—and was perfect for beings who preferred to read their news.

"Coruscant Times; I've heard good things about your news organization."

"Thanks." She winked. "We do try out best."

Luke would have opened his eyes wide, but remained impassive. Had that woman really just winked at him? Who winked at this day and age? Or tossed their hair for that matter? Sure, he'd seen some young apprentices toy with their hair while talking to a young man at the Temple, and even Twi'lek women would let their lekku slide in flirtatious ways….

But he'd never been flirted with in that manner—not for a good while.

"I see," He said, unable to form another thought.

She gave him dazzling smile, staring at him interestedly. Yes, there _was_ interest in her hazel eyes.

"Let me get to the point." Diana said, brushing aside a lock of her long blonde hair. "I am doing a story on the Jedi—more specifically you, Grand Master Skywalker—and I was wondering if you would be good to grant me an interview with yourself."

"An interview?" He repeated as if trying to digest the information.

"Mmm-hmmm."

His expression was absolutely adorable—and one didn't say that about a man Skywalker's age that lightly.

Diana saw the hesitation in his face. Maybe she'd gone too far with the flirtations—she couldn't risk losing this interview; much less the potential story.

"If you need time to think about it; maybe you can give me an answer later." She suggested,

Diana extracted her datapad and beginning to type in her comm code. Word is Jedi had the ability to memorize things, so hopefully this would work.

"Here's my comm code when you have an answer." She showed it to him. "Think you can remember this?"

The Jedi Master looked at it before lifting his eyes to her. "I think so."

Diana drew back. "Then, I think I'll take my leave; I'm sure you have important things to do. Thank you for your time, Master Skywalker." She turned to leave.

"Wait."

She stopped, wondering if he had made up his mind right away.

"Look I really feel bad about your sweetrolls. Can I perhaps make it up to you?"

Diana turned around and contemplated this; the look on his face was so open and honest. She could have easily said, yes, but that would have been far too easy. She set her lips and gave a shake of her head.

"Thanks, that's very sweet, but I'm good."

Luke nodded. "All right. If that's what you want."

She nodded back and walked off once more.

**.**

Luke watched the woman leave; her long blonde hair shining brilliantly in the moonlight.

He stood there perplexed. He honestly didn't know what to think of the woman. There was no doubt that she had been flirting with him, and it hadn't gone unnoticed that she had toned down her flirtations. She was very much a professional at her work; she hadn't approached him flirtatiously at first like he'd seen other women do, but retained her professional demeanor from the beginning.

Interesting.

It also hadn't gone unnoticed that the woman was strikingly beautiful with her blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had seen that much even in the light of the moon, in fact, he was sure that the moon did nothing to hide her looks.

"Diana Landon…" He murmured.

Yes, she was certainly an interesting woman.

**.**

Luke arrived back at the Temple, his groceries in hand. He'd almost forgotten his errand because of his encounter with the blonde-haired reporter. He unpacked the groceries, looking at the chrono as he did. Two hours; good he still could have dinner ready on time.

He started to cook the meal, seasoning the Dewback meat and chopping up the desired vegetables. He checked the sauce that was simmering on the cook top before placed placing the Dewback in the glass cooking pan. Next he added the vegetables into an oily mix into a sautéing pan. He checked the time again: an hour a half to go.

**.**

An hour and a half later, the meal was ready, Luke was busy setting up the dinner when his comm terminal went off. He pulled himself away from the preparations and answered it.

Jedi Seha Dorvald appeared on the screen. "Master Skywalker, there's a lady here to see you. She says you're expecting her."

Luke stilled for a moment; this would be the first time Melinda had ever entered the Jedi Temple he realized.

"Yes." Luke said. "Admit her. Please inform Mrs. Rotham I'll be down in a bit."

"Yes, Grand Master." The Jedi Knight bowed her head.

He got off the terminal, biting his lip slightly and turned his head toward the table which was half set. He had to get that done before he could receive Melinda.

Luke quickly finished the rest of the meal preparation, setting a bottle of wine out as a finishing touch. He then rethought this and put it in the kitchen. He didn't want to be too presumptuous, after all they were just friends and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

He then stripped off the cooking apron and headed to the lift. Luke stepped inside and hit the button. He was grateful for the fact that Ben was staying out for the night; he didn't know why but he was suddenly very nervous. He felt like a young man who was skittish about asking a girl that he liked out.

He scoffed at the sheer ridiculousness of the thought.

Luke reached the lower level and stepped out of the lift only to come face to face with Valin Horn and Melinda herself. He stopped still, raising a questioning eyebrow at the younger Horn male.

"Valin, what a surprise?" He said.

"Yes, I saw Mrs. Rotham, waiting inside the Temple entrance and offered to walk her further inside."

Melinda smiled. "Yes, Jedi Horn is quite the gentleman."

Even though he was pleased to see Melinda again, he felt bad at the thought of her waiting down there by herself.

He quickly dismissed this with an inner shake of his head. "Thank you, Valin." He said, turning to the Knight.

"Pleasure is all mine, Master Skywalker." Valin bowed his head slightly then departed.

Luke turned to Melinda, giving her a smile. He _really_ was happy to see her. "Well, I hope it wasn't too much trouble getting here."

"Not at all. I took an air taxi."

"I should have come and got you." He said in passing. "Not very gentlemanly of me."

Melinda gave a slight frown. "Nonsense." She said dismissively then at the look on his face, she added, "I mean it. You fret too much over the silliest of things, Luke. I've been alive too long to stand on formality—even if I do work in the Senate." She laughed lightly. "Though, your chivalry is sweet; I do appreciate it, there are not too many men like you anymore."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Luke offered his arm. "Shall we? Dinner is ready and I'd like to get to it before it gets cold. Despite what other people say, cold Dewback doesn't keep its flavor afterward."

She laid a hand on his arm. "Agreed. Lead the way..."

**.**

**.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed that! I'm pleased with how this all turned out. **

**Oh, and Jedi_Lover's insight also inspired alot of Luke's remarks and inner thoughts about Diana. **


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**So, I've started to post on the Jedi Council Forums and it occurred to be that I almost forgot to post it here...I feel like an idiot. **

**.**

**.**

Jaina Solo-Fel stood off watching as her uncle and the woman known as Melinda met. She watched as their hands intertwined carefully and even further as Luke escorted her back into the lift. She hadn't meant to stare so needlessly, but it had just happened. It was so strange, but so strangely comforting. It was obvious to her that they were enamored with each other—even if it wasn't obvious to them.

The casual way which they touch each other's hands, the subtle way they looked at each other; it was there. She smiled ruefully.

Suddenly, a hand tugged at her hand. Jaina looked down upon the dark-haired head of her five year old son, Jag Junior—or simply Jett do his energetic nature. Jaina had taken to calling him such after, one) due to said nature and all its mischievous propensities, and two) well Jaina hated having to call both her husband and son Jag. It was downright confusing as hell!

"What is it, Jett?" She asked her son.

He put his finger to his lips. "Secret." He beckoned his mother to come down to his level.

Jaina kneeled down. "What's the secret, kiddo?"

His father's green eyes darted around. "I know something." He whispered conspiratorially.

Jaina spared a look to where her uncle had retreated. "About Uncle Luke?"

"Nooo." Jett dragged the word out.

Jaina smiled wryly and she surrendered herself into playing along with her son's game of 'guess what'. "Okay, what then?"

"Well…" He seemed to be contemplating this.

"Does it have something to do with Uncle Luke in ANY way?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" She stared at him.

"It's…a secret."

Jaina had to stop herself from sighing.

"Ben… Uncle Luke…"

"Ben and Uncle Luke what?" Jaina asked.

Getting information from this child was like pulling teeth and it took all her calm while she attempted to.

"Wedding."`

"Wedding?" Jaina repeated confused. "What wedding?"

"I dunno."

Those were Jett's famous words.

She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anything further information out of her son. She got up from her knee and took his hand once more. "C'mon, let's go find your Cousin Ben…maybe we can figure out what you 'dunno'."

"Hmm..." He tilted his head to the side. "Kay."

She sighed. _I've really got to teach him about not eavesdropping period._

**.**

**.**

"After you." Luke gestured as the door slid open.

Melinda stepped inside, glancing at the small reception area. Luke stepped in beside her.

"This is the anteroom," He explained. "After this is my office and after that my personal quarters." He held out his hand. "Come, I'll show you."

Melinda touched his hand faintly before following through the second door further into the Grand Master's chambers.

"You handle all your work here I then?" She asked gently.

"Yes, most of the administrative stuff; things having to do with the general running of the Order is sort of my domain." He gave her crooked grin then waved his arm. "I handle complaints, inquiries, procedural matters, financial matters, and general curriculum and principals this Order is built upon."

"That's all tall _order_, Master Skywalker."

He smiled at her deliberate pun.

"Well, I do my best." He cocked his head to the side, eyeing her.

Melinda stopped at the desk, running her fingers along it and looking at the datadiscs.

"There's so many of them…." She commented. "Are you sure it's all right for me to be here tonight," She touched one. "You look like you're so far behind."

"Sadly, it's always like this."

She examined them a bit more then looked to his face. "I suppose that's one of the prices to being the Grand Master, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't regret it, Melinda. It is who I am, and who I was meant to be."

Melinda laid a careful hand on his. "I'm glad to hear that."

Both of his brows rose. "You are?"

"Yes, I like that in a man; one who knows where his convictions lie." She tore her gaze away. "Now, I believe you said dinner was ready. I wouldn't want all your precious effort to get cold."

Luke flashed her a winning smile.

"You're right."

They remained silent for a moment more before they entered his private quarters.

"Welcome to my home." Luke announced as they stepped through the doorway. He turned to her, gesturing, "May I take your coat?" He asked, indicating her outerwear.

"Of course," She began to unbutton the coat, and with her companion's help shrugged it off. "Thank you." Melinda murmured, watching as he hung her coat up in the entranceway closet.

Once Luke was done hanging up Melinda's coat, he directed her further into the apartment. Melinda survey her surroundings, taking in what appeared to be the livingroom area. Grey flow form sofa, glass tables, and little personal touches dotted here and there in the otherwise clean room. Luke seeing she hadn't joined him at the table stopped pulling out her chair.

"My wife was the interior decorator in our home." He said, noticing the way she eyed things.

She turned at the sound of his voice.

"After Mara died, I didn't touch much of the apartment; I left everything pretty much as it had been. When I had been exiled most of it was put in storage and then Master Hamner took over my chambers for a short time." He ran his hand over a marble time piece. "I tried to get it looking like it had been before. I think I did a decent job." He smiled sadly.

"It's beautiful." She commented and from the look in her eyes, Luke could tell she meant it.

She turned her gaze back, her eyes catching site of something. Melinda crossed over, stepping down into the livingroom. She spotted a holo on the nearby mantle place and went to examine it; gingerly touching it.

"May I?" Melinda asked, turning her head over her shoulder.

"Go ahead."

She nodded and picked the holo up carefully off the mantle.

It was of a woman with fiery hair and green eyes; she had a subtle smile on her lips and was dressed casually in a forest green tunic with black pants. Beside her stood a man with blonde hair and blue eyes (Luke) dressed in darker clothing. He had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and was beaming intensely.

"This is your wife?"

"Yes," He approached her carefully, hanging back. "That's my Mara."

"She was very beautiful."

"She was." He sighed heavily. "Mara was the brightest spot in my life; sometimes I use to wonder how I could be so lucky."

Melinda turned to eye him once more.

"I'm sure luck didn't have anything to do with it; it was kismet wasn't it."

He smiled. "So you're a believer in fate."

"I believe in soul mates yes."

She eyed the dining room table, noticing the unlit candle sticks and the meal set upon the table. "But, we can discuss that later," She turned back and put the holo on the mantle. "I don't want that lovely meal you cooked to get cold."

They walked back to the table and Luke stood by the chair, waiting for Melinda to take her seat before taking his own. He removed the cover off of their plates and dinner soon commenced. As they ate, Luke noted the way Melinda would handle her utensils, the graceful way she would eat. When Melinda stopped eating for a bit to look at him, he quickly returned his attention to his own meal.

He really didn't want to be caught staring like some obsessed stalker.

"This is delicious." She grinned. "You must let me in on your secret."

He smiled shyly. "It's really nothing; just follow the directions."

She admonished gently, "You're being far too modest, Luke."

He responded good-naturedly. "I am, what I am."

Melinda's eyes seemed to light up in agreement as she lifted her fork once more. "It would seem so."

**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is..the next chapter for After Her. Some sweetness heading your way!**

**Chapter 16**

.

Melinda watched Luke from beneath her lashes, very much aware that he had been casting what he thought to be surreptitious glances at her. It was apparent that he was trying to be a gentleman, but very much wanted to look at her. She gave him a brilliant smile before lifting the glass of wine to her lips.

Luke returned her smile wordlessly.

She took a sip of her wine and set it back down. Melinda cleared her throat and engaged him dead-on. "Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

So he was going to play that kind of game.

"Well, let's see. You've been eyeing me for the past minute and every time I look at you, you find something to be fascinated with—like your napkin—or start commenting on the food. Now, I'll admit it is endearing, but you needn't have to do that. We're both adults, both have been married, raised our children. I think we're way beyond the silly games of youth."

Luke nodded slowly and put down his fork. "You're right. I'm sorry…I guess I'm just a bit nervous is all." He smiled and began to toy with his napkin. "I haven't exactly had a woman in my home for a long time; first time I've cooked for another woman since Mara."Luke explained. "It's all brand new feeling to me."

Her face softened into a mask of understanding. "I understand. One never forgets one's first love, I certainly won't." She paused, looking into his eyes. "I was in your position years ago, when Charles died. I was a mess; I was still quite young and had three young children to raise. I was so beside myself; and I was angry with everything. I started even to blame Charlie. I didn't think I could ever get over him…I thought there would be no one else.

"I couldn't see living past Charlie, not in that way anyway. Of course, I had well meaning family members and friends; all who couldn't stand to see me so unhappy. They insisted much like your sister did after a few years that I see someone; my father was adamant on it because he was of the mind that my children needed a father figure. Most importantly he was of the thinking that my sons needed a father. He among all couldn't understand why I was being so staunch about it." She gave a weary shake of her head. "I can still hear him berating me to this day, 'Melinda, don't be so pig-headed, you have to do what's right for your children if not for yourself. You need a man around the house.'

"He thought I was being selfish where the children were concerned, but the truth was I was considering them the most. I couldn't subject my children to strangers just because I was lonely or because my father thought it was best. What would that have taught them…that any man could replace their father easily for them or me?"

"My father was a persistent man however; he surprised me one evening by setting up a date between a young banker and myself. I know I could have openly refused at the time, but I didn't want to insult the man, it wasn't his fault. So, I agreed to attend a theater performance with him. It was just far too awkward though-it was halfway through the first act when I came to my senses. I excused myself and never looked back. She sighed. "After that, the incident with the banker I told my family and friends that I wouldn't be seeing anyone."

"So, you have no need to be sorry, Luke. You are simply experiencing the same thing I was feeling back then; you are acting as you heart dictates. No one can fault you for that. Just know that I am your friend; I am here when you have need of me."

"Thank you, Melinda, for understanding."

"No, thank you, Luke…"

He cast her a curious glance.

Emotion filled her voice. "I just never thought that at my age that somebody would still want to look at me. It's very flattering."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You're not old Melinda." He pointed out. "Neither of us is….certain people—my son being one of them—might perceive us that way," He grinned. "But we're not ready for walkers and hoverchairs yet."

She smiled back. "Now, you're starting to get it, Master Skywalker."

"I learned from the best."

"Flatterer."

"No, just being honest."

"Another trait I admire in a man."

"When you grow up as a moisture farmer…you become a little bit humble." He said and picked his fork back up. "Now, shall we continue the dinner," He locked gaze with her. "I'll keep your words in mind, Melinda."

She gave a gracious nod and they resumed their meal.

"You've never said, but did you go to some sort of finishing school?" Luke asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just the way you hold your bearing, the way you speak, move; besides my sister and a few others you don't see it very often. Then again, Leia was a princess and Winter grew up in the same circle. Others I know are politicians."

"Politics had a bit to do with it, but hardly a lot. I was never a Senator or heaven forbid Chief of State."

Luke laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"Dearie, trust me the last thing I'd want is to hold a position like that. I've seen the inside, back-biting and stabbing all around. Oh, it might not seem like it because the Galactic Alliance is more refined but there are still beings that wage political wars against one another. No, I stay out of the main limelight. I'm more of a damage control person then a politician.

"But to answer your first question, I did attend a young ladies finishing school." She seemed to regard that fact as humorous. "My family was very influential, and my father insisted I know how to be a proper young lady. Truthfully, that has no influence on my current acts; growing older did that. We all get a bit wiser and act better with age don't we?"

He nodded. "I like to think I'm far removed from the reckless Rebel pilot—again as much as Ben would disagree, so yes I agree with that statement."

They finished the meal, Melinda moving to pick up her plate.

"Uh-uh-uh," Luke gently scolded. "I'll get that." He picked up her plate and his and carried them into the kitchen.

"What have I told you about that?" Melinda called back, standing.

"You're a guest in my home." Luke responded, his voice slightly muffled. "I won't have you doing anything other than relaxing while you're here."

"Oh, very well." She started to walk back to the livingroom.

Luke exited the kitchen and cleared away the rest of the dishes before coming to join her once more. Melinda was once more examining the mantle, looking at the various holos. Many of were of him and Mara, or of Mara and Ben, some were of them all together.

"You were very happy." She commented as if feeling him approach.

"We were." Luke picked up a holo of him and Mara. "When Mara and I realized how we felt about one another, it was strange and at the same time exhilarating." Melinda turned to face him. "We'd played at being friends for so long, it was if we'd had a bucket of cold water dumped over us—then again that might have been because the water was swirling up around us."

"Water?"

"Yes, let's just say it was one of results of my reckless persona back then, but on the other side, I got a wife because of it—but I think that's a story for another time. I can't monopolize the entire conversation after all."

Melinda was frowning, obviously not pleased by this.

"Tease." She muttered, then turned to look at the mantle once more. "Oh, what's this?"

She reached out and touched a crude pottery dish.

"What's what?" Luke spotted what she was referring to. "Oh, that's Ben's. He made that for his mother in art class." Luke picked it up gently. "He was so proud of it; he had this enormous grin on his face."

Melinda's eyes lit with recognition after studying it. "Oh! It's an ashtray."

Luke grinned. "Figure it out that fast. Impressive."

"Well, I do have three children of my own."

"True." He ran his finger along detailed indents on the lip. "It took us awhile to figure it out though; believe me we were confused. It's not like we smoked. But, Mara was happy with it. I can still see the joy in her face…anything he made was like a masterpiece to her."

"She must've been very proud of him."

"Oh, she was…." He put the ashtray back. "I remember her telling me, 'Luke, don't you dare say a word.' I hadn't even opened my mouth—though it probably had to do with how I was looking at it. Mara sat there marveling it and praising Ben, she was experiencing something only she could comprehend." He shook his head ruefully "I can still see the glow in those green eyes and the smile on Ben's face."

"Must've been a sight"

"It was." Luke agreed the stopped. "Wait, I think it's around here somewhere." He walked over to a bookcase and crouched down, sorting through books and datadiscs. "Found it." He announced and brought out with a box-like item.

Melinda cocked her head curiously. Luke found his way back beside her, his blue eyes radiating with joy.

"Mara liked to take holos constantly. Whenever, Ben made something or did something it was captured either way." He propped up the lid and sorted through it before pulling out a filmsiplast with an image on it. He angled the flimsy so she could see it. "This is when Ben made Mara the ashtray."

She looked at it with interest

In the holo, Mara Jade Skywalker sat on the floor cross-legged; a small red-headed boy was sitting on her lap. He was wearing an enormous grin, his head leaning against his mother's shoulder, blue eyes shining. His mother's arms were wrapped lovingly about him, and in his smalls hands he was cradling the ashtray.

He was a perfect mix of his parents; she hadn't been able to see it before but she could see it now. He had his father's blue eyes and his mother's fiery hair.

"He loved her so much…and she him." Luke murmured, and Melinda looked to him. "And I love them both."

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Time for Chapter 17...letsee how things are going with Luke and Melinda shall we? Thanks to all my readers! Love you! So gracious that this pairing has been so vastly accepted..guess its all how you present it.**

**.**

Melinda's visit carried on way into late evening, the chrono reaching 02100. Luke had shown her several holos of Ben as a child and Melinda had marveled in them. In her eyes, Luke saw not only a woman, but a mother just like his wife had been. He saw the tenderness of a mother's love for a child…and joy for a child that wasn't even her own.

"He's so precious." She murmured and set the holo back. "You must be very proud of him."

Melinda looked up at him, a joyful light in her eyes as she smiled brilliantly.

His heart let out a particularly loud thump—a moment which startled him. Luke couldn't bring himself to speak for fear that the emotion in his voice would betray him. He willed his heart to be quiet as if she would be able to hear it. However, he was well aware that he had no control over it at the moment.

He wasn't exactly sure what had caused this reaction in him. No, that wasn't entirely true.

_ Is it Melinda_? He wondered.

What was it about Melinda at this moment that set apart from all other moments he'd spent with her. What was it about this moment that caused his heart to let out a particularly loud thump, that had startled even himself?

He thought about it some more and all he could recall from a few minutes ago was that dazzling smile, and the happiness that surged within her when he had earnestly spoke about Ben.

Was that it? Could it be so….simple?

"Luke?"

He blinked and raised his eyes.

"Yes?"

She touched the back of his hand with her fingers. "Are you all right? You're not ill are you?" Melinda then reached up and placed her palm on his forehead. She frowned. "You don't feel feverish though."

Luke willed himself to snap out of his stupor. "I'm fine, Melinda." He assured her.

"If you're sure?"

He saw the worry in her eyes and the last thing he wanted was to frighten her.

He smiled. "I'm sure."

She studied him a bit more. "Well, it's getting late, I really must be going." Melinda said, getting to her feet. "I've got to get up early tomorrow; Senator Boyle is completely useless without me."

"All right." He murmured, trying to shake off his sudden nervousness.

She turned around and looked up into his eyes, examining his facial features. "Luke," She touched his hand once more. "You needn't look as if you've startled me off; I'm not going to disappear."

Luke's mouth twitched as he processed her words. He didn't know quite to what to say. All he knew was that whatever he'd been feeling must've been quite evident on his face.

"Melinda…"

Melinda reached up and placed two fingers on his lips. "You don't have to say anything." She assured then dropped her hand.

"If you're sure."

She smiled. "I'm sure."

Luke nodded and cast a glance around his chambers. "I'll walk you home."

A smile tugged at her lips. "No, that's no necessary."

"I insist."

Melinda studied him, tempted to rebuff his offer, but saw the heartfelt earnestness in it. She sighed heavily.

"Very well," She looked up into his eyes once more. "But only to my taxi..."

Luke opened his mouth to protest.

"No. I've made my decision; you needn't have to wait with me."

"Let me call you an airtaxi then."

She nodded.

**.**

After he placed a call to the taxi company, Luke guided Melinda out of the tower and down to the ground floor. He noticed how she kept a steady hand on his arm as they proceeded through the Temple's large entrance. The wind was blowing heavily at the moment, rustling their hair and clothing. He and Melinda stood in the shelter of the alcove, making small talk and taking in the night air, until the taxi arrived.

The feeling that had overtaken him earlier had waned considerably. He now felt he could speak and wouldn't lose his composure.

"Tonight was nice." Luke said. "I had a wonderful time, Melinda."

"I did too. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." She responded then smiled. "You…certainly give me something to look forward to everyday, Luke." Melinda had her hand laid warmly on his upper arm.

He smiled in return. "You do the same for me." Luke paused. "It wasn't so clear for me before….but I'm glad to have gotten to know you like I have."

.

.

The next morning, Luke found himself sitting across from his brother-in-law who was wearing a smarmy grin. He sipped at his caf trying to dismiss the conspiratorial looks Han was sending his way.

"If Leia sent you, she's not getting anything out of me, Han."

Han's eye widened. "You think that's what I'm here for? You know, contrary to your opinion I don't always do your sister's bidding."

Luke sighed heavily and picked up his datapad. "Then why are you here?."

The Correlian shook his head. "Did it ever occur to you that I might be genuinely interested in your life—or are you tucked so far into your shell that you don't see that?" Han's tone now was one of rebuke. "I'm here because I want to know what's going on with you…how this relationship with Melinda is going; if you're happy."

Luke brought up his head and gave a timid smile. "I'm sorry, Han." His voice was tinged with remorse.

"Don't be; I know things have been tough on you since Mara died; nobody would hold how you're feeling right now against you," He paused. "I just want you to know there are people there for you; who care about you."

"I know, Han." Luke nodded and set the 'pad away. "I'm just…having a hard time dealing with the constant intrusion into my private life. It's beginning to feel like this relationship I have with Melinda isn't mine…not when everyone is constantly overly concerned with it."

"So you'd rather people not be concerned with how you're feeling." Han stated.

"I just feel they're putting too much stock into it all…I'm not sure _how_ I feel. It doesn't make it easier with everyone poking and prodding at me."

Han took a drink of whiskey. "Level with me then….as a friend: how exactly _do_ you feel?"

Luke shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. When I'm with her….I feel good about myself, about my life, but beyond that, I'm just not sure."

He wanted to tell Han more; tell him how he felt when Melinda had smiled, but his heart and head were still in turmoil. He knew…yet he didn't know.

Luke soon came to realize Han was regarding him curiously.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not really, but I'll make it through."

Han nodded and didn't press the issue further.

"Look, Kid, whatever decision you make…that's entirely yours. I just want you to know….whatever it is, your sister and I are behind you 100%-and I'll bet you anything that the rest of your friends feel the same way."

Luke smiled sadly. "Thanks, Han. That really means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Han drained the rest of his whiskey and got up. "That's what I'm here for. I've got to go though; your sister's expecting me back soon—told her I was going out to get something from the Falcon real quick."

He walked over and clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Take it easy okay—one step at a time."

"I will, Han."

Luke watched his brother-in-law walk off until he could no longer see him He thoughtfully mulled over what Han had said. He knew, of course, that his friends and family did care, but even as much as they cared….it was impossible for them to relate to how he was feeling at this moment.

He was uncertain; not entirely sure what exactly he wanted or how he even felt. Oh, he knew _what_ he had felt, but uncertainty was still there. He hung his head, placing his head in his hands and let out a heavy breathe.

He just wasn't certain about anything at the moment.

**.**

**.**


	18. Chapter 18

I was going to strangle the end of this chapter...this was a grit my teeth, dear force moment. But it got written. So here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**.**

Luke remained at the café table for a good thirty minutes more. He needed to clear his head, and he couldn't do that at home. His mind was constantly racing with thoughts of Melinda, so much so he thought his head might explode. He shook his head lightly and set his cup of tea aside, reaching for his datapad that he'd pushed off to the side.

He needed to clear his mind.

He absentmindedly clicked to a newspaper tab and brought up the Coruscant Times—odd. Luke flicked through it, searching for something to catch his interest, until he came upon an article on sublevel living. The sublevel living the article was speaking of was of Coruscant, and the reporter who had written the story was…Diana Landon.

It was a hard hitting piece that marked the truth about Coruscant's lower levels. The topic had been touched upon before, but this article unearthed the gritty realizations The plain facts that most upper level citizens often never saw and often ignored as if it were a beggar on the street. Instead of the article continue where Luke thought it was going, it began to speak of the improvements being made since they had first reclaimed Coruscant.

Luke read through it, noting with fascination at the various aspects considered. The article, of course, focused primarily upon the inhabitants, but it also noted improvements to the lower levels themselves, steps the government had taken, and various holos of the reformation. The article itself was hard-hitting, while still remaining poignant; he could feel Landon's heart when he read this article.

He couldn't help but note the in-depth reporting and obvious passion driving her words. He thought back to the previous night when Landon had voiced her desire to do a report an in-depth report on the Jedi Order. He set his hand in his chin, furrowing his brow in thought. The Jedi Order had long since become the object of public scorn, a fact Luke had been unable to rectify. He knew it was due to his own failing in presenting the Jedi in a light the whole galaxy could relate to, but at the time he hadn't felt it necessary.

Now, however, he realized his handling of the entire situation was entirely wrong. He didn't need to be assuring the galaxy that the Jedi were protecting them, he needed to be showing them because words only went so far. If the galaxy couldn't trust the Jedi, then they had no hope of their cooperation ever again. Maybe this Diana Landon was the key to getting the Jedi back on track.

When he was done reading it, he scrolled back up to the top to note the title which he'd initially passed over: _Deep in the Underbelly_.

A small holo of Landon herself was situated in the upper left beside the column. He eyed the image, gnawing on his bottom lip in thought. Diana Landon was as good-looking as he remembered from the previous night; she had that same charming smile with the same slate colored eyes.

He sat back in his chair and thought about their meeting; she'd been very professional, but again had obviously been sizing him up, even flirted with him. Now, his first instinct would have been to avoid the woman entirely since she obviously would probably make things difficult, but he couldn't dismiss the article and how he felt when he read it. It really was a stunning piece.

He dug in his mind, recalling the comm code she had gifted him with and shrugged. What harm could it do to meet with her about the article and find out the premise of what she had planned?

He made up his mind then and there and dialed in her comm frequency. As he waited for Landon to pick up, he eyed the article again.

_ "Diana Landon speaking."_

"Ms. Landon."

_"Yes, who may I ask is speaking?"_

"Luke Skywalker. I'd like to talk to you about the article."

"_Oh." _Surprise was evident in her voice. "_Master Skywalker, I didn't expect to hear back from you so soon." _

"Yes." He took a breath. "I thought about your request and I'd liked us to meet."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "That's great." He could hear a slight ruffling in the background, shifting of flimsy. "We can meet…." Another pause. "What would be good for you?" she asked, her tone remaining light and professional, but obviously enthusiastic.

"This afternoon, Morning Court of the Jedi Temple. At….01400"

_"The Temple?" _ She seemed surprised.

"That's no problem surely. You wanted to write an article on the Order."

A throat cleared. _"Yes, of course. I just assumed if this was a preliminary meeting we'd be doing it in a more public place."_

"True, but I prefer to have more privacy. If the sludge holozines caught wind of this, I could have more attention than I want."

_"All right. Morning Court it is. How do I get in? Your Temple is like fortress."_

"I'll provide the necessary documents and authorization; make sure the security knows to expect you."

_"Sounds good."_

"Good, I'll see you at 01400 then, Ms. Landon."

_"Yes, I look forward to it, Master Skywalker."_

The comm link clicked off, leaving Luke to himself once more. He stared at the comm link still resting in his hand before pocketing it. He put away his datapad and finished up what was left of his tea. When he was done, he rose from his seat, leaving the needed credits on the table, and left the café.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to make that comm call, but he had a feeling that he had made the right decision. The universe needed a good picture of the Jedi after all, beyond what they were told.

Yes, perhaps this was the right direction to take; a step forward to repair the Jedi's image in the public's eye.

His mind drifted to an entirely different woman this time: Melinda.

And perhaps somewhere along the way, he'd also be able to sort out his own private issues.

**.**

**.**

"Ben."

Ben turned to see his cousin, Jaina heading straight for him. She had a determined look upon her face, and her pace was quick and resolute. She was a woman on a mission.

"Hey," He tried to give her an affectionate smile. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Eh?"

She stopped briefly, then looked around, gesturing with her head. "Come with me; we need to talk."

"We do?"

"Yes," She sighed. "…but not here, somewhere private."

Ben glanced at her curiously. "All right." He said slowly, reluctantly, but followed after her. "So, are you going to tell me what's got you acting a shaved Wookie?"

She gestured once more, this time with her hand, and slipped out into the Meditation Gardens. Ben followed her and looked around; it was empty. His cousin kept walking until they were further into the gardens, stopping by a large piece of shrubbery.

He gave her a perplexed look. "Okay, now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out…you see I've got a small child and he's got the biggest ears and biggest mouth to match it and he's been whispering to me about some secret about a wedding, but the thing is…he won't tell me much else."

Ben swore inwardly. Aw, kriff, Myra is going to kill me.

"So, what's that have to do with me?" He asked nonchalantly, trying to play it off.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

She sighed. "Act like you don't know what I'm talking about cause I'm fairly sure you do."

"But I really don't have any idea what you're talking about, Jaya."

Jaina snorted. "Don't hand me that bantha fodder, Ben. You seem to forget I have nineteen years on you, so don't try to hand me some claptrap story." She paused, adding a bit of menace to her tone. "You can either do this the easy way or the hard way…and you won't like the hard way, Ben."

Ben looked back into his cousin's brown eyes and knew she meant business. Jaina wasn't going to give up when she thought she had a sure thing; she had that Solo mentality his Uncle Han was noted for. He sighed with a sag of his shoulders.

"All right…" he raised his hands in surrender. "You win, I'll tell." He gestured. "Have a seat."

"I'll stand thanks."

Ben shrugged. "Okay, now, where should I start?"

"What's this secret my son is refusing to tell me?"

"Oh, right, well its nothing you didn't know."

"Just humor me." She deadpanned.

"Myra and I are getting married…and I told Dad. That's all."

"That's all."

She set her lips as if thinking about this. "So, basically I just went all Darksider on your ass for nothing."

"Basically." He arched a brow. "What did you think it was going to be about?"

"I just found it odd is all…Jett told me about it when I saw your Dad and Melinda. I guess he heard you guys talking about it and it triggered ."

Ben nodded. "Sounds about right."

She looked back at him. "So, nobody else knows about this except me and your dad now?"

"Right, and you can't tell anybody. If I Myra finds out it got out before she got to tell the rest of our family, I'll be a dead man."

Jaina grinned.

"What?"

"She already has you trained; I knew there was something I liked about her." She started to head back inside. "So, tell me when do I get to see you balance a ball on your nose like a trained animal?"

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's time for the interview!**

**.**

Ben entered the Grand Master's chambers and took off his outer robes. He had sensed his father on the way up to the upper level. Luke's aura was a whirl of anticipation and intense concentration.

"Dad!" He called out, pausing to look around.

When his father didn't respond, he pressed onward.

He passed from the anteroom into the office. His father was hunched over his desk, studiously working on various documents strewn over it. He was just picking up a datadisk when Ben entered.

Luke looked up, noticing his son lurking in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Just going through my paperwork."

"Okay…" His nose wrinkled slightly.

His father apparently caught this and asked, "Something wrong."

"I just thought I sensed something; something wrong, Dad?"

Luke gave his son a weary smile. "No, not really. I'm just swamped. I need to get these documents done before 1400."

"Why 1400?"

The Grand Master set aside one stack of documents and popped and popped the datadisk he'd been holding into a datareader. "I've got someone coming to the Temple to do an interview; she's a reporter for the Coruscant Times. Her name is Diana Landon."

"An interview?" Ben sounded extremely surprised. "Since when do you give interviews?"

. "I know, I know," A smile crept into his voice. "I just thought it was time to break those constraints." He turned to eye his son directly. "The Jedi Order hasn't been doing so well in the public eye, not since Jacen."

"I know that." Ben said.

"I met Ms. Landon last night before I had dinner with Melinda. I went out to the store to pick up some items."

"You could have gotten someone else to do that." Ben pointed out.

Luke sighed. "Sometimes it means more if you do it yourself, Ben. It shows the person how much you mean to them." He frowned suddenly. "But we're straying from the original subject now. As I was saying, I met Ms. Landon last night; she introduced herself and told me she wanted to have an interview me for the purpose of doing a piece on the Order. At the time I hadn't been sure until I read an article from Ms. Landon on the under city.

"Hasn't that been done before though?"

"It has, but Ms. Landon brought a whole new depth to the subject, and I started thinking that maybe…just maybe that sort of reporting and style could break the barrier between the Jedi and the regular citizenry."

"So, what ..like an inside look at the Order?"

"Exactly."

Ben chewed the inside of his mouth.

"Something wrong, Ben?"

"Not wrong. It's just…you sure you want to do this? You've never been a big paparazzi buff."

"This is hard-hitting journalism, son. Not some sleemo tabloid."

"I know. It's just weird, you agreeing to it." He shrugged. "Then again you're doing a lot of stuff you usually wouldn't do lately."

Luke smiled. "I suppose I am." He picked up the datapad. "Anything else?"

"No. Look, I'm going to take a nap and leave you to your work." He started for the apartment door. "Can you do me a favor and wake me up in an hour?"

Luke looked at the chrono on his desk. "Sure, but don't expect me to do that regularly."

"You already do." Ben retorted with a grin.

"Yes, and you're so lucky I love you."

"I suppose I am." Ben mimicked before disappearing within the apartment.

Luke watched the door close and shook his head. He had to get this paperwork out of the way before he could even think about giving this interview.

Meanwhile, the gears in his brain were turning full-throttle as his mind kept drifting back to Melinda. He cared for her very deeply and saw her as rock in the rough sea that was his personal life. He stopped at this thought. Years ago, he had attributed this metaphor to his beloved wife, Mara. She had been his rock in many ways…but still Melinda meant something to him; she was his rock as well but in a different capacity that Mara had been.

He sighed and shoved aside his current task, rubbing his eyes. Hopefully, he could handle this coming interview better than he was his current personal situation.

.

.

"You actually got the interview with him?" Randall murmured, sounding skeptical.

Diana smiled confidently. "I did, is that such a surprise?"

"Well," He scratched the back of his head. "The way you told it to me last night I thought for sure he was going to turn you down. You probably intimidated the poor man."

She made a dismissive sound. "Intimidated please." She picked up her satchel. "From what I've read, Luke Skywalker is the last man to be so easily intimated by anything."

"Maybe women are different matter." Randall countered.

Diana wrinkled her knows. "Is that what you think this is all about, Randall?"

"Isn't it?"

She scowled and put down her pack. "Contrary to what you and the rest of my colleagues think…it has _never _been about that."

"Then what is it?" He challenged.

She sighed. Truth be told I'm not sure; not entirely." She paused. "But when I'm with older men, they make me feel safe, like they don't expect anything of me. It's comforting to be around them." She took on a wistful look, but recovered quickly. "But right now I've got an interview to conduct. I'll see you later, Old Man."

With that, Diana left the shop without casting so much as backward glance at him.

**.**

**.**

Diana arrived at the Jedi Temple, staring at the two Knights that seemed to guard the door like great big watch cats. She eyed them intently then finally mounted the steps to approach them.

One female Knight turned to her and asked, "What business do you have in the Temple?"

The woman had a formal tone and obviously took her duty very personally. An obvious paragon of an exemplary Jedi Knight, Diana mused.

When the female Knight continued to eye her, she brought out her press badge. "Diana Landon, I'm a reporter with the Coruscant Times. I'm here upon Master Skywalker's request…."

The woman exchanged a glance with her fellow Knight. She made a gesture with her eyes then turned back to face Diana.

"Ah, yes. We've been expecting you, Ms. Landon." She craned her head and turned, depressing the button near the door. "I'm Jedi Seha Dorvald. Someone should be here to escort you to meet with the Grand Master."

Diana put her badge away. "Thank you."

A few minutes later the door slid open to reveal a tall boy—no young man—with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in dark clothing as opposed to the tans being worn by the other Jedi at the entrance.

"I'm Ben Skywalker; you must be Ms. Diana Landon, correct?"

Diana didn't respond at first, then seeing the youth was staring at her, cleared her head.

"Yes, that's correct." Diana responded calmly. "I'm here to speak with the Grand Master about an article I'm writing."

"I know." He waved his hand. "Come with me, the Grand Master is expecting you."

She nodded in return and followed young Skywalker into the Temple's inner nave. Diana cast one look back watching the doors behind her before facing forward once more.

"You're...Luke Skywalker's boy, aren't you?"

"The one and only, yes." He gave her a slight smile. "Dad told me you'd be coming. I offered to meet you and escort you to him."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

Skywalker shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I do what I can. I didn't want to pull anyone else away from their duties and since I was available, here I am."

"I see."

Never before had Diana been rendered so speechless. The youth acted properly as any Jedi Knight would she supposed; showing her due courtesy where visitors were due, but she couldn't help but feel the youth held some sort of hostility toward her. Unfounded hostility at that.

She shook her head inwardly.

No, she must've been imagining it.

**.**


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Really sorry this took so long..but here it is...

**.**

Ben led the woman through the main entrance hall.

"So you're Luke Skywalker'son." She said again, attempting to start a conversation.

"I have a name you know." He said, rolling his eyes slightly. "It's Ben."

Diana glanced, surprised by his relaxed speech.

"Of course, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"That's all right." He assured. "That's most people's response when they meet me. I've learned to deal with." He looked at her. "I just thought you should remember the name of who's escorting you."

She winced. "Looks like I'm getting off to a horrible start." She laughed humorlessly. "Do you mind if we start over?"

"Not all." He stopped and stuck out his hand. "Ben."

She did likewise, clasping his hand with hers. "Diana."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

The continued their walk on to the designated meeting spot.

"So, Ben, what's it like to be Jedi?"

He looked sideways at her. "Sorry, no can do."

"Pardon?"

"Unauthorized interviews are strictly forbidden. If you want to talk to me, you'll have to go to the top."

"I see—and the top would be the Grand Master."

"The Council actually, but if you can get it approved by him I'm sure it would slide."

"Well, I wouldn't want to step anyone's toes. I suppose I'll go through the proper channels; I do like to do things by the book."

"Good, that's how Dad like's to do things around here." She followed him through a grand archway, leading into a tranquil looking garden.

This didn't look like a courtyard.

He turned his head, as if hearing her thoughts. "The Grand Master decided to change venues. You'll be conducting the interview here instead. The gardens have been cleared for the next few hours."

"All right."

Dian followed the youth throughout the flora and fauna abundant garden, passing under low hanging limbs and bypassing stone benches where small ponds were.

"Grand Master." The youth called out, obviously spotting him.

Diana looked where the boy's line of sight was and found Luke Skywalker, seated upon a bench, head bent with eyes closed.

Ben muttered, "Ah, shoot, look like he's meditating." He gestured to her. "Come with me, I'll need to shake him out of it." He made his way over to the older man and gently put his hand upon the other's shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"Grand Master, your guest has arrived." When he got no response, he shook his much harder. "Dad, Planetary Control to Dad." This time Ben gave him a Force nudge. "Come in, Dad."

Luke finally responded, opening his eyes up.

"Oh, Ben. When did you get here?"

Ben sighed in exasperation.

"I've been here; you've been too busy in a trance to notice."

"Sorry, I was meditating."

He scoffed. "Yeah, I know." He hitched a thumb in Diana's direction. "Your guest, Ms. Landon, is here."

He followed his son's line of sight. "Oh! Good." He got up and went to greet her. "Ms. Landon, thank you for coming."

"I was happy to Master Skywalker. I thank you for granting me this interviewing."

"Think nothing of it." He waved back toward where he'd been seated. "Please, have a seat—and welcome to the Jedi Temple." He then turned back to Ben. "That will be all, Jedi Skywalker. You may return to your appointed duties."

The youth bowed his head. "Yes, Grand Master, he uttered before leaving.

Diana sat down on a nearby bench across from his and dug into her satchel. Luke watched her bring out a datapad, as stylus and a recorder.

"Now, Grand Master. Do I have your permission to record our interview?"

"Of course."

Diana nodded. "Good. Now I'll start with my objective, after which I'll ask you to acknowledge it."She pressed the record button. "The point of this interview is to gain insight on the Jedi, but the purpose of the matter is why I wish to do so. You see my aim is for this to be beneficial to all.

We're all aware that Caedus' tyranny has caused the beings of this galaxy to become fearful and distrust the Jedi. I think it all centers on the people never truly knowing or understanding the Jedi to begin with. So for the peace of mind of the citizens, I want to show the galaxy who the Jedi are, thereby removing the threat of the Jedi as monsters they are now being seen. Do you acknowledge?"

"I do."

"Marvelous. So, tell me, what exactly is the Force? Most beings relate the Force to a Jedi-attributed talent; that it is something Jedi have and are capable of obtaining marvelous feats with.

Luke smiled. "That's quite simple, Ms. Landon. As Master Kenobi once said, 'It 's energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together' But, the Force is everywhere, Ms. Landon, and it gives life to us all, not just the few. But…if that doesn't seem adequate, perhaps you should walk with me, and I'll show you."

Diana gave him an odd look.

**.**

Diana stared in awe at the sight before her.

"I've never been able to actually be up close." She watched a few apprentices going through training exercises. "Though I'll have to admit when you said, you'd show me, I thought I'd be receiving a demonstration from the Grand Master himself."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ms. Landon, but I fear such demonstration by the Grand Master alone wouldn't have…really proved anything."

"I suppose not." She continued to look. "I see what you mean about the Force, though I don't think to most people this would help."

"Most likely not. Ms. Landon, to most people, seeing is believing. Though many people go through their lives seeing and still not believing. MY brother-in-law didn't put too much stock in the Force for a long time, it took him years of being around Leia and I and his children..and other Jedi, to come to believe. Even for me early on during my training, I far from believed everything the Force had to offer or could accomplish. So it's not only non-Jedi who has hard time accepting the Force."

"It's hard not to believe when it's staring you in the face, and I can't fully say I understand it, but it does help me and this way I can help others to understand." She eyed him curiously. "Though, I'd like to touch upon something you said earlier, about the Force being everywhere. If that's so, why aren't more people Force-sensitive?"

"That's a good question. Even though the Force is everywhere, only a few have the aptitude for it…are chosen I guess you could say. It's like a person having an aptitude for engineering, art, doctoring, or piloting. It's just something that's innate in you. "

"One of those which you also have." Diana said playfully.

He shrugged his shoulder. "It's a gift, like most other things. One that I will never take for granted-though it did take me awhile."

Diana pointed out, "Though people do assume that if you have the Force, you must be a Jedi or something similar to it—and that usually adds to the stigmata."

"Unfortunately that's very true. Jed aren't the only ones whom have the Force—though to most of citizens it is consider to be a Jedi-linked talent—and unfortunately some people end of being looked down upon because of that."

"How do you deal with it?"

"The scorn? I just do." Luke shrugged again. "I can't affect how people look upon me, nor is it really my desire to try. My job is to protect those people."

"What if they don't your help?"

"I will do, because that is my purpose in life. And because for a Jedi, there is not try."

"That's an interesting philosophy."

"Thank you, it's something I learned from Master Yoda" He took on a thoughtful look. "It's worked well for me since then."

A sudden shrill beeping sound emitted from his waist.

"Excuse me a second." He pulled the commlink off his belt and walked off.

Diana watched him, taking note of the serious expression crossing his face. His blue eyes had gone dark, reflecting his current state. It was entirely fascinating to her, not only the Jedi ways themselves, but the Grand Master himself. He seemed to exude a myriad of emotions and personas. He was vastly clever without being arrogant, wise without seeming overwhelmingly so and very down to earth all at once.

She watched as he clicked off and headed back toward her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as he approached her.

"Wrong, no," He clipped the link back to his belt. "I'm just afraid we'll have to cut this interview short for today, Ms. Landon. I'm sure you have a deadline, but perhaps we can continue at a later day, perhaps tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I have until the end of this week." She offered her hand, flashing a smile. "I'll just say that so far it has been very fascinating."

**.**

**.**


	21. Chapter 21

Note:. I've been trying to sort out the next chapter for the New Generation, and while I was still trying to figure the rest of that one, I decided to write another one for After Her.

I'd also like to thank Jedi_Lover for helping me out with this chapter. She was of great help

**.**

He had left her alone, his light robes swishing as he headed out of the gardens. His boots clicking against the stone floor as his figure vanished from sight.

_"I'll send someone." _He promised._ "I'm afraid I can't see you out myself."_

A young raven-haired woman approached her. By the look of her outfit, Diana presumed she was an apprentice.

"Master Skywalker asked that I see you out." She gestured. "This way please."

Diana nodded and followed her out of the garden back to where she'd come from.

"So, I suppose I'll need to make another appointment with him." She turned to the apprentice. "How would I go about doing that?" Diana examined the young woman. "Please forgive me, but I don't think I've asked your name.

The girl looked at her. "Gail." She paused for a moment. "And I believe you would need to contact the P.A. department, or however you obtained the interview to begin with."

"I suppose that would be with the Grand Master himself." Diana murmured. "Is there a comm code I could call to get in touch with him?" She wasn't sure if an apprentice would have such information—but it was worth a shot.

"There might be, but I wouldn't know it personally. You'll have to speak to the P.A."

Diana cursed inwardly.

The Grand Master had been forthright and amiable. She wasn't sure how many sort of hoops she'd have to jump through for the Order's Public Affairs Department.

"Where would I find the P.A. office?"

"I wouldn't know that, Ma'am."

She sighed. _Drat._

"I'm sorry I can't help."

"That's all right, Gail." She straightened up. "I'll figure it out."

"All right, I'm here what's going on?" Luke walked into the council chambers only to find Corran Horn resting against his chair. "Corran?" He frowned, repeating, "What's going on?"

Corran raised his brows. "You didn't need me to bail you out."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I heard a certain blonde bombshell cornered you in the gardens? And given the fact I'm such a good friend, I decided to get you out of it."

Luke sighed. "And where exactly did you hear that?"

"I have my sources."

"She's a reporter."

"Oh, I know that, and that's why I needed to get you away from her."

"You wanted to get me away from a reporter?" He repeated dryly. "What did you think she was going to do?"

"That's the thing is I don't know what she's up to and I don't like it."

"What're you getting at, Corran?"

"Well, I decided to do a little digging on her...you know I wouldn't do it unless I thought it was necessary. I don't like what I found."

"Corran, stop beating around the bush and tell me."

"Look, friend," Corran laid back. "I'm not trying to burst your bubble or ruin anything you're trying to do, but that woman..."

"Diana Landon."

The other Master nodded. "She's been said to have been sighted with several well-known men—all well-over the age of sixty."

Luke took a seat finally as if processing this new information.

"What else?" He asked.

"What else?" Corran repeated, clearly confused.

"Yes, what else. You have to give me something more than that. Is she a gold-digger…a blackmailer…what?"

"No, she's not a gold-digger. She doesn't' appear to be interested in that sort of thing. She's never accepted anything given to her by her…partners. As for blackmailer…I can't find out anything on that end." He got up, walked over, and handed Luke a datapad. "She seems to genuinely enjoy being in the presence of older men. I can't find a reason behind it, but she does."

Luke examined it. "And tell me why that warrants you investigating her and pulling me out of critical interview?"

"You tell me. Luke, we both know neither of us are young anymore, but she chose to set her sight on you. The Grand Master of the Order presents a pretty impressive target and Force knows, there's not a woman around who hasn't hinted they'd like to be the next Mrs. Skywalker."

"That's because they don't know what it entails." He said tightly. "So what do you think she wants?"

"That's what I want to figure out. Put off the next interview untill I can figure it out."

Luke seemed to ponder this. "No, that won't help anything." He passed the datapad back to Corran. "_I'll_ figure out what she's up to myself. I'm far removed from a senior citizens that's easy prey." He got up, and at the look in Corran's eye, assured, "I'll be careful. I promise I won't be walking willingly into the spider's web."

"This isn't funny, Luke."

"You're right it isn't."

Luke arrived at his room and sat down at his comm station. He could have easily have gotten Corran to look into it further but he decided that he would figure this out by himself. He didn't need to be protected. He immediately commed Diana, hoping that she would pick up. The fastest way to get his answers was to get another interview.

Perhaps a dinner would put her off-guard.

_"Diana," She answered._

"Ms. Landon. This is Luke Skywalker."

_"Yes, Master Skywalker."_ He couldn't but feel weird when she said that.

"I'm sorry I had to cut our interview so short; seems it was a false alarm. Are you far away from the Temple?"

_ "Already aboard a tram actually—but I could come back."_

"No, that's already. How about tonight? Dinner?"

_"Dinner?" _She sounded confused, yet surprised.

"Yes, that way we won't be interrupted during the interview. I'll eve turn off my comm." He paused. "How does that sound?"

The other end was silent for a while.

It seemed he'd caught her off guard indeed. Although he wasn't sure if what Corran said was sure, or she just hadn't been expecting an interviewee to ask her out.

He'd let her jump to any conclusion she wanted—see what her game was.

"Ms. Landon?"

_"Sorry, I was checking my date planner. That sounds fine. Where and what time?" _

"1900 at the Naboo Café."

_ "Sounds good."_

She'd probably be looking into the dress code. Her dress would determine what she was up to.

"I'll see you then."

_"Yes, until later."_

The comm went dead.

_ And the snare has been set._

It was a quarter to the time he'd planned for the interview/dinner. Luke entered the café and was escorted to a far table in the back away from prying eyes. He admitted that this route he'd taken was more than a bit dangerous. Extreme conclusion could be jumped to on her part and those of others, but he was curious as to what Diana Landon had in mind. He didn't doubt that she had been assigned to interview him, but what he didn't know is whether she had alternative motives as well.

Diana arrived a few minutes later, also early.

She was wearing a salmon-colored blouse and charcoal pants, her hair pulled up into a pony tail. She carried with her a business like attaché case instead of her reporter's satchel. She was being guided to their table by a native Nubian server. The server slid a menu onto the table and informed them that she'd been back to take their order later.

"Wine spritizer." Diana instructed.

He'd ordered water while he had been waiting for her.

"I hope you don't mind. When you told me the Naboo Café, I remember they had a good spritzer."

"That's fine."

"Don't worry; I'll be able to handle it. I really want to continue this ," She looked around briefly. "Shall we order?"

** .**

**.**


	22. Chapter 22

After they had placed their orders and the waiter had come by with herwine spritzer and a basket of complimentary breadsticks, Diana decided to begin the interview. She unsnapped her attaché case and reached inside for her datapad and recorder. He had picked a secluded spot so there would be no sound interference from the other patrons. She placed both on the table.

"Now, we can do this now or after the meal."

Her demeanor was professional so far; nothing too far amiss.

He responded, "Now's fine. It'll give us something to do until our food gets here."

She nodded and turned on the datapad. Diana studied the notes from the previous session for a bit before, placing her finger on the recorder button and turning to look at him.

"I'm about to record this session like I did before. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's get started then." She cleared her throat. "Master Skywalker, you've mentioned two particular beings when you speak about the Force, an Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. These two beings you speak of were both your masters, correct?"

"That's correct. Both trained me at different points in my life of course." He took a drink of his water. "Obi-Wan was my first master, but I knew him as Ben Kenobi, I had since I was a boy, and continued to call him that for awhile. It wasn't till later I learned that Ben was serving as my silent guardian, he was always watching me, and making sure I grew up right." He looked at Diana head on. "He was there to protect me just in case anything should happen. I suppose that's where it started to go bad though..."

"How did it go bad?" Diana inserted.

"Obi-Wan had started to make his presence more known to me, more so when I was approaching my teenage years. My uncle didn't particular care for him, and warned him away from me several times. It wasn't until I was much older than I understood why he felt that way. I was always an idealistic person, had my head constantly in the clouds as my uncle would say. I had dreams of ascending to the stars and becoming a great pilot."

He gave a melancholy smile. "I'm afraid my big dreams and wild ideas frightened my uncle. I was too much like my father and Uncle Owen feared that if I followed Obi-Wan, and followed my father's path I would end up destroyed the same way Anakin was. My uncle blamed the Jedi Order for my father's destruction and transformation to Darth Vader. He didn't want me to suffer the same fate as my father did. I use to always think he was being too hard-nosed and unfair; but I realize now that he was just doing it to protect me.

"Of course at the time, that revelation came too late." A hint of sadness entered his eyes. "I had been chasing down a droid that carried the Death Star plans. Little did I know that at the time that that little R2 unit carried something so valuable; that the message he conveyed from the Princess Organa could have such an impact of my life. I never imagined what would happen that day." He took a breath, pausing for a moment. "By the time I came back from Ben's hut, it was already too late; my aunt and uncle had been killed by the Stormtroopers sent to retrieve the droids." He had closed his eyes as he spoke the last part, head slightly bowed.

Diana gazed at him with concerned eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked gently.

He opened them. "No, I'll be all right. Thank you."

He eyed her, noting her expression and the tone in her voice. If she was acting some would say she was doing a good job, but he didn't sense any deceit from her.

"Are you sure?"

She looked over him. Here sat a man hammered by life, a man who had experienced pain over and over again. His life had been altered by that one horrid event...

"But I'm stronger because of it; I'm who I am because of it." Luke said, as if reading her mind. "Even as horrible as it was to lose them both that way, I would have never have left Tatooine. I would have never become a Jedi, and the Jedi Order would still be extinct. I don't regret my life, Ms. Landon, no matter how much pain some portions of it bore."

In his eyes, she could see resoluteness in those steely blues.

She saw the truth—she saw an indomitable man.

It was then that their appetizers arrived.

Diana depressed the record button and silently thanked whatever force was in work. Despite what the man said, she was grateful to have some lull time.

Luke had ordered stuffed peppers and he was cutting into one with his fork when he noticed she hadn't touched her appetizer. "Is something wrong?"

"No, you just seem…" She fiddled with her meat skewers. "So….I can't describe it. It's like you have this aura around you. It's almost tangible…like I can see it…or feel it."

Something clicked right then as he raised his fork to his mouth.. _See it…feel it. This aura. _Her words repeated inside his skull. An aura she could see and feel. He worked the phrasing over in his head. Could it be? He shook his head inwardly. No, he must be imagining things. Her words had obviously been a figment of speech.

He'd known many people he could have said the same thing about in his lifetime, and that hadn't required anything except his own awareness.

"Master Skywalker?" Diana inquired. "Are you all right?" She had stopped in the middle of sliding the meat off the skewer.

"What?" Luke looked into her hazel eyes. "Oh, yes I'm fine. Sorry, I got lost in thought for a moment. You were saying something about an aura."

Diana shook her head. "Forget it, I feel ridiculous mentioning it. I must sound like some fangirl or something." She paused. "But it helps me understand why people react to the way they do; why people look up to you; why they respect you; why they want to be around you. My mama use to say the worth of a man is in the friends he has." She stopped put down her food. "She use to tell me stories about Luke Skywalker, I use to doubt such a man could exist. I thought he was some sort of legend, one of those myths you here about. Now, I know it's true. "

Her eyes sought his again and she found a surprised look on his face. She'd said too much. She cursed. Great now she really did sound like was star struck groupie.  
She could almost feel her face heating up.

Diana got to her feet. "Excuse me; I need to use the 'fresher."

"Um, okay." Luke trailed off, watching her leave.

**.**

Diana found her way to the ladies room. Thankfully it was bereft of beings. She walked up to the sink, placing her hands on it, and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Now, I know it's true." She repeated, sounding disgusted with herself.

Could she have sounded anymore like a Jedi groupie? She turned on the water and splashed water on her face in hopes to banish the visible flush that had spread across her cheeks. She had told herself she would remain professional, that she would do her job without her own personal feelings getting in the way. But when she had heard the tone in his voice and saw the truth in those breathtaking baby blues, she'd automatically lost.

Truth be told, she didn't quite understand what she was feeling. She hadn't been lying when she said he'd had this aura about him. She could feel it, like it was an electrical current coursing through a wire. She placed her hand across her heart, it was beating at a normal pace now and the red tint had gone from her face.

She took a cloth towel from the basket and gently patted herself. When she was done, she looked back at her reflection in the mirror.

"I have got to get a hold of myself." She whispered fiercely. "I am a grown woman, not some stupid teenager and certainly not some blasted groupie."

She set the towel down and stepped back from the sink, examining herself. She proceeded to fix her hair and rearrange her bangs which had become mussed when she'd splashed her face with water.

She took a deep breath.

"You can do this." She spoke, looking at herself in the mirror. "He's just a man—granted a very impressive man—but just a man. You're a professional, Diana; the greatest reporter for the Coruscant Times." She smiled, feeling her confidence rise. "I'm ready."

Diana turned around and headed out of the refresher, bypassing another woman as she did.

**.**

Luke checked his chrono again. It had been five minutes.

When Diana had gotten up abruptly from their table, all he could do was sit there dumbfounded by it. He had to admit her words had seemed unusually praiseful despite her professional demeanor, but he didn't see as any different than… No, that was wrong. Her words had been different from others he'd met. Most people he'd met had treated him as a celebrity and their reaction when they met him was usually pure unadulterated idol worship; the endless gushing, the constant tripping over words, the common questions.

But this was different; it was way different from how he imaged it might go when he made this "date" with her. She didn't treat him like some god when she praised him, but as a human being. Her words and actions were honest, there was no manipulation, no playing up to him. Truth be told he wasn't exactly sure what to think about her reaction. Other than his friends, only one other woman had treated him similarly.

Luke was aware Melinda Rotham and Diana Landon were two different women. Their age difference was vastly different as was their personalities. There was one thing that however made them similar and that was their treatment of him.

Yes, she had both exceeded his expectations and left him completely reeling at the same time.

"I'm sorry."Diana murmured, interrupting his musings.

He picked his head up and watched her walk up to their table. She took a seat across from him like before.

"What for?" He asked, though he did have a vague suspicion.

"Well, for getting up so suddenly, but mostly for my conduct." She sighed, pushing her hair off her shoulder. "My behavior was unfitting for a professional such as myself. I do hope you'll forgive me, Master Skywalker."

Luke smiled disarmingly. "It's all right, Ms. Landon." As she was about to speak again, he shook his head. "It's _all _right. I won't tell; I promise."

She lifted her chin, smirking, "I'll hold you to that, Grand Master."


	23. Chapter 23

Note: Seems I forgot to post this...so I will be posting this one...and chapter 24. Enjoy!

**.**

After that had been said, Luke encouraged them to continue with their appetizers before they got cold. It was an awkward type of silence since other than the interview they didn't have a thing to talk about.

"So, Ms. Landon." Luke said, taking a sip from his glass of water. "How long have you been a journalist?"

Diana smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you've already had me researched, Master Skywalker."

He hadn't been expecting that. There was an almost coy way in which she spoke just then. He wasn't sure if it was an honest statement or if Landon was subtly fishing for information not related to the interview. He shook it off. No, that was Horn talking.

It would only be reasonable for someone to assume that a person in his position would look into things.

"Why would you say that?"He finally asked.

"Reporter's hunch."

He chuckled. He certainly knew a lot about hunches—mostly related to rogues and smugglers.

"Guilty." He admitted. "But mostly the articles…the bare minimum." Luke noticed a waiter making his wife over to their table—their dinner was arriving. "I prefer to get my information from face to face meetings." It was true, what he knew of Diana Landon he would glean from this meeting. Oh, he could have easily gotten his friends to run a thorough background check on her, but he felt it unnecessary to do so.

"Is that so?"

"I think it's better to judge a person yourself, then getting to know them through second hand sources." His plate was set down in front of him. "Thank you," He murmured before returning his attention to her.

"Like what we're doing now?" Diana said, stabbing at her fish.

"Exactly," he seemed to pause. "Though I'm afraid my background isn't going to get any more interesting. It's basically the same rhetoric you could find in any library or HoloNet source. I really don't want to bore you with overly publicized details."

He could see her mouth droop in a bit of disappointment. Then as if she was aware of his attentions, flashed him a smile. "Yes, you're right. I do have all that information. Perhaps later on I can confirm it all with you." She considered her wrist watch. "Then after we finish dinner I suppose we'll go from there."

"That would be acceptable."

**.**

**.**

They decided once they were finished with the meal that they would continue the interview the next day. She would come to the Temple as she had today and they would meet in a different room, which he would have picked out by tomorrow, and from there they would take the interview.

"I think," Diana consulted her datapad. "We'll pick up where we left off; your personal feelings toward the reconstruction of the Order, the Jedi Order of today and its values and morals. What your mission statement is. Maybe even more about the Force if necessary. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect."

He and she parted; he waited as the reporter hailed a skytaxi. She waved once more before her taxi took off once more.

Luke stood there for a few minutes before heading back himself. He decided to huff it on foot. He really didn't feel like calling a taxi for himself at this time of night and instead preferred to walk. It would give him plenty of time to think about the whole dinner. It was obvious the woman was…fascinated? Enamored? Of him. He couldn't quite pin down the right word. He didn't though get any vibes she was out for anything other than her story.

Though, he did recall the disappointment in her face when he'd begged off going further into background details. He wasn't sure if it had been her reporter's zealous nature or her obvious abject fascination of him that had brought about that look. It was obvious she had a mild case of hero worship. It wasn't as present in adults these days, but it still lingered. He supposed it came from childhood idolism—which seemed to be true in Ms. Landon's case.

When she had returned from the 'fresher, she had obviously been nervous and slightly humiliated on account of her own behavior. He could feel her remorse even before she had spoken a word.

The question was, was there anything beside professionalism, behind that remorse?

**.**

He arrived back at the Temple and retreated to his chambers. His mind was a jumble; the aftermath of his meeting with Diana Landon. Since there was no possibility of getting to sleep any time soon, he decided to get some work done.

He had been at it for a few hours, pouring over a handful of documents, when Ben came in with two bowls of stew. He carried the tray over and put his father's small bowl on the corner of the desk.

"Thought you might like something to eat; you don't exactly look well."

He pulled up a chair, straddling it backward.

Luke gazed at the bowl of stew but waved it off. "I've eaten, but thanks."

The boy's face fell. "Ah, okay. More for me then." He pulled it toward him. "So, how'd the interview go?" He asked after awhile, placing his tray on the desk.

"Good I think, though I had an unexpected emergency, and I had to reschedule it for tonight."

"Oh?" Ben raised his eyebrow, picking up his spoon.

His father shuffled papers.

"Meanwhile I just have to wait for her to call again to schedule another interview. She had to check her day planner but she's supposed to get back to me some time tonight." He looked at his chrono. It was late. "Maybe I should call her."

"Dad, she'll call. Don't look like a creepy old guy stalker."

"Excuse me?"

Ben dipped his spoon into his bowl of stew. "Dad, you forget, I know what she looks like. You're the interviewee, it's her job to call you and you're job is to wait. If you call her…"

"I'll look like a creepy old guy stalker."

"Exactly!" He took a spoonful of the stew. "People will start talking if you call her."

Luke mulled this over. As much as he hated to admit it, Ben was right. He already had people harassing him over Melinda and Corran doing background checks on Diana. He really didn't feel like adding fuel to the fire.

"You're right." He said grudgingly.

"I know."

"Smartmouth."

"Know that too. Get it from mom, or did you forget?"

"It's pretty hard." He sighed.

Ben cast him a sidelong glance. "Anyway, why are you so jittery about this woman calling back? It's kind of weird."

He pursed his lips in thought.

"Dad."

Luke looked up, noting the hard look in Ben's eyes. His son was not going to let him go that easily.

"Corran just said something that had my mind going into overdrive all though the dinner."

"Master Horn?" Ben frowned. " What for?" He lifted the spoon once more."Wait, what dinner?"

"My interview with Ms. Ladon."

"Why did you have to have dinner with her?"

"To make up for this afternoon when Corran called me in on a false alarm."

"Why'd he do that?"

Luke sighed heavily, frustrated. "That's what I've been trying to explaining if you'd let me speak for one minute."

Ben grinned sheepishly, then flipped his hand in a 'proceed' gesture.

"Apparently, Master Horn, is under the impression that Ms. Landon has vile designs on me."

Ben nearly choked on the stew he was about to swallow.

"Ben!" Luke stood up.

He held his hand up, coughing to clear his windpipe of stew.

"I'm all right…but I think I just hallucinated. I thought you said Master Horn thought she had vile designs on you."

"I did."

Ben gave him a displeased look. "That's not remotely funny."

Luke deadpanned: "It's not supposed to be."

"Yeah, no kidding," He shuddered. "That's just too freakin' creepy. I don't want to even think about it."

Luke popped a datadisk into a nearby datapad. "Yes, well as much as it pains you, you did ask."

He received a dirty look.

"You could have spared me."

"I could have." Luke said jovially.

Ben sighed.

"Well, Master Horn was in CorSec." He said slowly."There might be some validity to his suspicions."

"I'd rather not question someone based on suspicions, Ben. Ms. Landon has done nothing to show she is out for anything other than the true story about the Jedi Order." Was that the truth? What about his own suspicions earlier this evening?

Did they not both have something to gain from this interview? He frowned as a slow heavy feeling set in his gut

He looked out to find Ben eying him.

"You okay."

"Just tired." He said, giving a wan smile.

His son frowned, but did not push forward. "Just be careful," He said after a moment. "If the paparazzo gets one whiff of this..."

Luke sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, I don't need any more people's noses being stuck into my business than they already are. This article is one thing, the media is another..."

**.**

**.**


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

"Hello, Luke," A voice said.

Luke looked up from where he'd been standing. He was waiting for the hovertram on his way to meet his son and his fiancé for their appointed meal. It was time for the big reveal.

"Melinda, what a pleasant surprise." He said, smiling broadly.

"It's good to see you too. I didn't expect to see you out; I was under the impression you were behind in your duties." She smirked lightly.

"I have a lunch date with Ben,." He explained. "It appears I'm…" He paused as if determining whether to tell her or not. What the hell? He decided. "…..going to be father-in-law soon."

She raised her brows in interest.

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

"Well, you must be pleased."

He chuckled. "I'm currently not sure how I feel. Anxious mostly."

"Anxious? Whatever for?"

"The whole prospect…Ben getting married….becoming a grandfather in the future. It's a…new chapter for me." He smiled, reminiscing. "Something I never thought I'd see."

She studied him for a moment

"You're going to make a wonderful grandfather, you know."

"I know. It just serves to show me how time has passed. I'm no longer as young as I use to be," He tilted his head, chuckling. "As my offspring takes much joy in reminding me."

She frowned deeply.

"I don't think you're getting old."

He smiled. "Good, because the way my son puts it, I feel like I'm going to need a hearing aid any day now."

"And reading glasses, let's not forget those." She teased.

He tilted his head. "I don't know…do you think I'd look good in them?"

"I don't see why not. I think they'd look very dashing on you." She responded smartly.

"Good to know."

The tram came to a coasting halt in front.

"Well, the tram's here." He announced. "I suppose I'll be seeing you later?"

"Actually, I'm getting on as well. We can continue this conversation on the tram."

The doors opened and Luke gestured widely. "All right. Ladies first.

"Much obliged."

**.**

"So, I hear you're being interviewed by the Coruscant Times." Melinda said conversationally.

Luke raised a brow.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Oh, I have my sources. It wasn't a secret was it?"

He shook his head. "No. Not a secret. I'm hoping that by letting this reporter interview me, I'll be giving the Order more exposure—which it's sadly lacking. At least not good exposure."

"This is about what happened to your nephew, isn't it?"

"It started off with Jacen initially, yes. But it's become about more than just Jacen; I think it truly stems from my exile eight years ago. Daala may have done some things the wrong way, but she made me see that I had also been losing my footing. I didn't want the Jedi to become arrogant." He sighed. "But as much as I've tried to expose the Jedi more; it just hasn't been working. That's why I set up this interview with Ms. Landon; I want people to see the true face of the Jedi Order. I want them to truly know the Jedi, and to know that we _do_ have the citizen's best interests at heart; that we're not merely spotting over-used rhetoric."

Melinda was clearly unhappy with this assessment of himself.

"You're a good man, Luke; and a good Jedi. If the rest of the galaxy can't see that, then they are truly blind."

"That's the problem, Melinda, they can't see me. They only see what has been allowed on the HoloNet, and that hasn't been much at all. I've distanced myself so much from the regular media these past years. It's no wonder the galaxy acts like it doesn't trust a word that's come out of my mouth." He folded his arms. "That's why when Ms. Landon approached; I decided to use that very media to my advantage. I'm not saying the Jedi are perfect, but I want the truth; not what the media blindly perceives as the truth."

She nodded.

"And have you made any progress with this truth-finding expedition?"

He raised his eyes to hers. "A little headway, yes. I've had a total of two interviews with her. Last night I had to finish my interview at a restaurant."

Melinda raised her brow intrigued.

"She was on a deadline, so I offered to conduct the rest of the interview during dinner, since we didn't get to finish it at the Temple. We've got another interview for later this evening. Hopefully we should be able to finish it today."

She set her lips in thought.

"Wait," Melinda interjected after a moment. "You don't mean Diana Landon?"

"You know her?"

"No, but I've heard of her; I'm very familiar with her work. She's an excellent journalist. Especially these days when media is more focused on the visual aspect, HoloNet and all, instead of that delivered to datapads. Many say it's a dying medium, but I don't believe it—and with people like Landon, I don't think it will any time soon."

Luke studied Melinda, she seemed so sure of what she was saying.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" He asked casually.

"I've read her work. She did an exceptionally stunning piece of Bill 57…the Clean Air Act."

He was familiar with the Clean Air Act; it regulated the pollution caused by the industrial portions of Coruscant.

"Her tenacity and thorough investigation were quite impressive for that piece. Not too many politicians are ready to spill the beans about Bills, but she got him to do a point by point break down of it."

"She's….very reputable then."

"Oh, very. I find her to have the most top-notch ethics in the reporting business. She only picks the most hard hitting and relevant articles. She avoids sensationalist piece and thinks very low of sludge reporting."

Luke took all this in, mulling over her words.

Melinda studied him.

"Luke….Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"What?" He looked up jolted out of his reverie.

"I asked if anything was the matter."

"Oh, yes," She continued to stare at him. "Well…I guess there's nothing too wrong."

"But?"

"It's just…something about her that has me worrying. Well, it has Corran worrying. Apparently he thinks, Ms. Landon is some sort of fortune hunter."

"Fortune hunter?" Her eyes crinkled in humor. "That's absurd."

"I know, but last evening has me questioning things."

"Luke-dear, this isn't like you at all. You always look for the good in all people." She was frowning. "I'm positive Ms. Landon is only after one thing…a story."

"I know." He let out a breath. "I feel really ridiculous, but what she said last night. She looked like some starstruck groupie that I use to come upon in my younger days?"

"Use to?" Her voice held skepticism.

He chuckled, folding. "All right…I still do."

"See, a woman is just showing you attention, just like others have done before. She's simply admiring hero. Yes, a little starstruck, but I dare say, I was prone swooning once or twice when I was younger."

"Oh?" It was Luke's turn to arch his brow. "Who was it?"

"Oh, just some poster boy." She said dismissively.

"Anyone I know?" He was grinning now.

"Maybe."

"I'm sure I can get you to tell me sooner or later."

"That's awfully ungentlemanly of you." She smiled. "But, I do want to visit. Shall we say…later after the interview?"

He noticed they were arriving at his stop.

"I'd love that."

**.**

**.**


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**.**

Luke got off at his stop, kissing Melinda on the cheek and giving her hand a squeeze. The café he was meeting Ben at for lunch was only half a block from the stop. He checked his wrist chrono and was pleased to see he still had fifteen minutes to spare. He walked leisurely along the pedwalk, passing various citizens. Although he was a well known figure, it seemed without his Jedi regalia people seemed to dismiss him—which was fine with him frankly.

He stopped at a specialty store that had all sort of wines, cheeses, and other food. He purchased a jar of olives and headed out the door once more. He arrived at the café with two minutes to spare and glanced at Ben and Myra walking toward him from the opposite direction. Ben gave his father a big smile and the couple immediately went to greet him.

"Hey, Dad, I thought you were going to be late."

"I got here earlier; did a little shopping."

Myra eyed the bag. "Is that from the specialty foods store?"

"It is."

She turned to her fiancé, clinging to his arm. "We need to stop there; I want to see if they have that chocolate I like in."

"A'right."

Luke looked around then checked his chrono again. "Shall we?" He gestured toward the front door.

"Yes, I'm starving." Myra said.

"I could eat." Ben concurred.

"That's an understatement." Luke and Myra muttered in unison.

He rolled his eyes largely.

"Yeah, yeah, let's eat."

The three made their way into the café and were led to their assigned table. Luke ordered water as he had the other night while Ben and Myra ordered a citrus champagne drink generally drunken at brunches.

"Very good, Sir."

The waiter left, leaving the three alone once more.

"So, Myra, it's very good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Master Skywalker. How're you doing? Ben's not giving you any trouble is he?"

Luke chuckled.

"I'm doing well. Things at the Temple are running smoothly. And Ben's only giving me as much trouble as usual—but I'm use to it.

Myra laughed lightly at his joke.

"I bet."

"Hey!' Ben objected, taking on a wounded expression.

They both ignored his feigned protests.

"Anyway, I''m glad we could have lunch like this, Myra. You haven't come by to visit lately."

Ben saw an opening and took it.

He cracked a smile. "Yeah, considering how old Dad is, if you don't he might forget who you are." Luke could hear the teasing tone in his son's voice.

Myra gently swatted her fiancé.

"Be nice." She admonished.

"Aren't I always?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Luke chuckled at their exchanged; delighting in the well-placed barbs and zingers.

Myra glanced at Ben for a moment before returning her attention to Luke. "I'm sorry for not visiting often; I've just been so busy with my Master's program."

"I understand." He smiled kindly. "We can make up for that now, though."

The waiter dropped by again with their drinks placing them on the table. He informed them to alert him when they were ready to order, and then was gone as quickly as he'd come. Luke picked his up and took a sip of the water.

"How _are_your studies going? Last thing I heard from Ben was you were at the top five percentile of your program."

She took a sip of her own drink.

"It's going well. I'm at the final home stretch; even got a sponsor for my final project. Let me tell you, for a student engineer that was not easy, people want a sure thing." She reached for the rolls that the waiter had also placed on the table.

"Surely with you percentile I think you'd have sponsors racing to support you."

"You'd think wouldn't you?" She began to butter her roll. "No, it took a lot of work to get this one man to sponsor me."

"You should have heard the way she got this guy to fold, Dad. He was putty.."

She tore at the bread. "I wouldn't say putty, sweetie."

"Babe, if you were a sculptor, he would have been finely molded clay." Luke could hear the pride in his voice. "He didn't see it coming, Dad."

"Well, if you don't mind hearing about it." Myra toyed with her food.

"Not at all."

Myra went on to spin the intricate tale; the story that she told was quite amusing, it had more than its share of anecdotes and funny moments. When she hammered home the punch line, Luke was grinning.

"Well, he was no fool then." Luke concluded.

"Stang straight." Ben crowed, resting his arm around her shoulders.

He could see the pride Ben had in his fiancée; how he seemed to puff out his chest like some strutting bird. He smiled inwardly as a warmth washed over him. This is what he wanted for his son, love and companionship; someone to spend the rest of his life with. He knew his late wife would want the same for Ben.

"Master Skywalker?" Myra said, looking concerned.

"Yes?" He responded, shaking himself out of his melancholy stupor.

"Is something wrong?"

Ben was now looking at him with concerned eyes.

He knew he'd never been able to hide it from Ben, even if he could fool Myra. His son knew him too well.

"I was just thinking of your mother…how she'd be so proud of you…and happy for you." He looked at Ben as he said this. "…for both of you." He amended and glanced at Myra this time. "I guess I still miss her." There was tiny sparkling of tears in his eyes.

"I do too, Dad."

Myra watched this heartfelt exchanged between them. It made her feel out of place—and made her want to know Mara Jade Skywalker. She'd learned what she had from Ben's stories and sometimes Master Skywalker spoke of her a bit. Most of the times she could see it was too painful for him.

Seeing her face, Luke smiled softly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Moments like these get me."

"There's no need for you to apologize; actually Ben and I did have something to tell you."

Ben looked slightly thrown off balance.

"We were going to tell you all together tonight."

"All together?" He was clearly confused.

"Yes, you see my parents are coming in this afternoon. Ben and I are going to meet them after we finish lunch; we're picking them up and dropping them off at their hotel. Later, we're planning to get together for….a celebration of sorts; a reveal of our news…" She looked to her fiancé, touching his fingers. "But I really want to tell you now."

He knew exactly what she was going to say, but he couldn't take that big moment away from her.

"How about you wait until we're all together tonight?" He suggested.

"Really?" Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Yes." He smiled.

Ben was frowning. "Are you sure, Dad? Don't you have that interview with Ms. Landon for tonight?" Blue eyes peered at him curiously.

He knew looking into those eyes—eyes that reflected his own—that he couldn't possibly do otherwise.

"I do—but I can make other arrangements. What's important to me at the moment is you."

Ben's face relaxed, "All right, if you're sure," he sank back with grudging acceptance.

Myra was looking quite content.

"The dinner starts at six, by the way." His son informed him. "That'll leave you plenty of time to get together with Ms. Melinda."

Luke blinked slightly shocked. He hadn't told Ben he was seeing Melinda that night.

"Yes, we'll make sure you won't keep her waiting." Myra was grinning.

He sighed inwardly, chuckling. "That wasn't what I was thinking about."

"We know, but we figure since we sprung this on you…" He gestured. "We didn't want you to miss getting together with her. I know how much that means to you, Dad."

"Thank you."

**.**

**.**


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

They finished lunch an hour a half later; Luke paid for lunch and would have no argument from Ben to the contrary. The young man had just been about to reach for the bill.

"You paid last time; let me do this."

Luke shared a knowing look. Ben considered his father.

"All right, just this once." He relented and relinquished the bill, pressing it into the other's hand.

Myra watched this exchanged with curiosity.

"Did it ever occur to anyone I might want to pay." She asked caustically.

The two men looked at her; headlight looks in their eyes.

"You're right." Ben ducked his head, looking slightly admonished. "Do you?"

"Not in particular." She smirked. "But I would have liked to have been asked at least."

Luke smiled. "Fair enough."

He took out the desired credit chips and placed them on the small tray. The waiter then picked up picked up the tab. He bowed slightly and bid them a good afternoon. They got to their feet afterward, gathering their belongings, and proceeded to head for the front door.

"Sorry, Babe," Ben apologized.

"You're forgiven." She took his hand then looked to the Jedi Master. "We do appreciate the gesture, Master Skywalker."

"That's what fathers are for."

"In that case, wanna pay for dinner tonight?" Ben asked cheekily.

"Don't push it."

"Fair enough." He mimicked. "This dinner will be on us then." He gave his father am unyielding gaze.

Myra added, "Though my parents will insist on it."

"You think so?" He asked interestedly.

They crossed over the front threshold and stood off to the side, yet still in front of the café.

"It's a possibility."

Luke drank in the moment; he'd forgotten what it was like to have a family like this. Although he knew Ben would one day have one of his own family. It was times like these when he yearned for his wife.

"Well," he said. "Whatever the outcome; I look forward to catching up with your parents, Myra."

He'd only met Myra's parents once or twice since they didn't come to Coruscant all that often. They resided on Corellia for the most part and only came to the Core for special occasions.

"It has been awhile since they last visited." She agreed. "I wish they would come around more. Frankly, I think they're intimidated."

Luke raised a brow."Oh? They didn't strike me as nervous."

"My parents are consummate professionals. I think what scares them is what they don't know about the Jedi. They only know what they've heard after all."

Ben suggested, "Maybe, if you talked to them, Dad, it could ease their nervousness. What do you think?" He looked to Myra.

"Maybe," She looked to Luke. "If you wouldn't mind, Master Skywalker?"

"Not at all; I'm all for educating people upon the Jedi; that's why I'm granting this interview to the Coruscant Times."

"Ben told me. How's that going?"

"Steadily. I had an interview tonight but I'll probably have to reschedule."

"Really?" She looked concerned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's all right, Myra, the dinner is important to you and I wouldn't miss it." She didn't seem convinced. "I promise."

"All right," She checked her chrono. "Oh, look at the time!" She cried out, showing it to Ben. "We're going to be late…it's going to take us forever to get the spaceport from here." She turned to leave. "We'll see you tonight!" She called over her shoulder.

"See ya, Dad." Ben was grinning widely.

He followed after his fiancée, keeping in step with her brisk pace.

Luke raised his hand, waving after them.

"See you tonight."

He watched them disappear into the crowd before turning back toward the hovetram platform. He had to get to a comm station and inform Ms. Landon of the change in plans.

**.**

**.**

Melinda Rotham was making an early supper when her door chime rang. She set down her stirring spoon, lowered the flame, and stepped away from the cooking top. She pushed through the door to the kitchen and headed for the front door. It chimed again.

"I'm coming." She called out.

She answered it and outside stood her three children: Rurichi, Ria and Davey.

"You're early." She commented.

"I thought we'd help out with the cooking," Rurich said, then leaned over and kiss his mother's cheek.

Rurich, forty years old, was exceptionally tall; he took after her father, positively dwarfing her. His father had been a man of average height so having a tall son had slightly baffled him—and her as well.

"Was this a unanimous idea?"

"Not entirely." He said, looking to his sister. His hazel eyes had a touch of mischief in them, his lips curling slightly.

"I'm opposed to cooking you know that." Ria said dismissively, kissed her mother—her long hair falling forward—and walked inside. She was thirty-five, a tad on the lighter side, but still curvy. She was of equal height to her mother so she didn't have to bend over to kiss her like Rurich had.

"How you ever get by is beyond me." Her older brother said, mock-exasperation in his voice.

"I do well for myself." She sounded insulted.

"Do well?" Davey chimed in. "That's code word for 'I order take out'."

"Or pre-prepared meals." Rurich added.

Ria glared daggers at them with her brown eyes before making herself at home on one of her mother's overstuffed couches. Davey was the last one to give his mother a kiss. He was the one that had taken after his father the most with bright blue eyes. He was around Charles's height as well. And the youngest at thirty.

She sighed openly at their sibling banter.

"Just have a seat, it's almost done anyway." Melinda said.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Her youngest, Davey asked. "We can help."

He was the only one that still called her mom. Rurich had gotten into calling her mother from an early age, and Ria had taken to calling her 'mum', her own rendition.

"Mother, I insist." Rurich added.

Melinda considered this. He was an excellent cook; it was one of his many attributes—and it made him a prime catch as far as marriage was concerned.

"Oh, all right; if you insist."

She looked to her three children: Ria relaxing on the couch, Davey was still lingering in the entrance hall, and Rurich was already heading for the kitchen. All three of her children had gotten her hair, a lovely shade of mahogany.

"Good," Rurich announced and pushed his way into the kitchen

"Davey, please sit down." She instructed.

She then followed her eldest into the kitchen.

"So, Mum," Ria called out as soon as she was in the kitchen—the girl had a tendency of doing that. "When are we going to meet your gentleman caller?" She knew the girl was doing that deliberately; she had consistently told her children Luke was a friend.

"I'm not sure." She said absently; taking up the spoon again.

"I'm sure he's busy, "Davey interjected. "He's Luke Skywalker." Her youngest, although an adult, had been fairly impressed to learn his mother was acquainted with _the _Luke Skywalker.

Ria laughed, "You forgot to add, 'he's totally astral'."

He shot his older sister a dirty look.

"When I think is appropriate." Melinda amended quietly.

"Aren't you meeting him tonight?" Rurich asked, closing the oven. He took off his mitts and placed them on the counter.

"Yes, I am."

"Then…it's getting serious?" His voice was somber.

She flushed and the room went silent.

"Honestly," She stopped stirring and looked up into Rurich's eyes. "I don't know."

**.**


	27. Chapter 27

Enjoy!

**.**

When Luke had gotten home, he'd commed Diana Landon and informed her of the situation. Luckily for him, she agreed to reschedule their interview for earlier that afternoon instead of that night. He then confirmed his rendezvous with Melinda for 2000.

Diana arrived at 1500 on the dot and the two of them took the turbolift up his chambers. This way they would have a better chance of completing the interview without being interrupted by 'certain' parties. Of course, he knew it would also up the chance of him being possibly corned like a womprat holed up in a canyon crevice, but he was willing to take that chance.

Luke keyed the access code to his chambers and stepped aside to let her in. She stepped through the door into the office, looking around. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a doorway with a large wooden frame.

"I assume you live here." She asked nonchalantly.

She'd never been here before and was surprised he would that he had suggested they conduct the interview in his office. She was positive she had scared him off with her behavior last night.

"I stay the night when the time calls for it." He said evasively. He walked around and sat at his desk. "Now, shall we begin?"

She took a seat.

The man was straight to the point She thought. And incredibly clever.

If there was one thing Luke Skywalker certainly wasn't; was a fool. That was one of the many reasons she found him so fascinating. He hadn't become the man he had today without having that keen mind that he had. The man was intelligent and wise without seeming arrogant.

She found it was a very attractive quality in a man.

"I'm ready when you are, Master Skywalker."

**.**

They finished the interview within an hour; they had gone over the last points which she wanted to touch upon. They discussed his thoughts and feelings when reestablishing the Jedi. The process he'd gone through finding students; the errors made along the way.

It was a learning process, she supposed, like anything else. It showed he was human, not some untouchable being, that he made mistakes, had hopes and dreams, lows and highs.

It also showed her his unrelenting urge to strive for the best, his concern for the future; not only for the Jedi but the entire galaxy. Deciding to fulfill Master Yoda's urging to 'pass on what you have learned' had been no easy task for him and it was one which he had never taken lightly.

"Will that be all?" he asked as the interview concluded. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No," Diana turned off her recorder and put away her datapad. "I think I have all I need for the article." She stood up. "Thank you for your time, Master Skywalker."

He got up from his chair and walked around. "It was my pleasure; allow me to walk you out."

"Thank you."

Their ride down to the ground floor was silent and except for his offer to walk her out, he hadn't said a thing more. They stepped off the lift and proceeded to walk through the grand hall to the front entrance.

"You don't have to walk me all the way."She said casually.

"It's not a problem; I have time."

Diana examined him curiously. "You're very kind."

"So I've been told." She could hear the humor in his voice.

Halfway through the hall, she became aware that they were being watched by a group of young apprentices, or more specifically that the Grand Master was being watched. It wasn't too odd she supposed but what was interesting was the gender of these apprentices: they were all female. Many of them were teens while some seemed on the cusp of adulthood. Most were humans but for one lone Twi'lek.

Like most Twi'leks this young apprentice was beautiful; she had white skin tone, her lekku lying over her shoulder, draped over her Jedi robes, while the other lay down her back. She was dress in traditional clothing with a bright red sash tied at her waist. The outfit was more form fitting that most of the apprentices clothing and the brown robe seemed to lie against her body rather than swamp it.

The girls were whispering among themselves as they passed them, suriptiously shooting him fleeting looks. The Twi'lek then broke off from the group and approached them dead on.

"Pardon me, Master Skywalker," she said respectfully, the undertone of her voice silky and rich. "I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time. My classmates and I were debating something we'd learned in our lesson and wondered if you could give us your insight."

He looked at Diana then back at the young apprentice.

"Of course," he said warmly. "Let me walk, Ms. Landon outside and I'll be sure to answer your query if I'm able."

The apprentice bobbed her head and bowed out, but not before flicking her lekku; a clear sign of interest other than her studies. Interesting.

She heard and throat clear.

She looked to him.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes."

He continued to walker her to the door.

She waited until they were out of ear shot before speaking. "You're certainly admired, aren't you?" She said conversationally. "It's a wonder your girlfriend isn't jealous."

Luke did only what Diana would call a 'double take'; his eyes seeming to grow large.

"I beg your pardon."

He looked surprised but she was sure she had touched a nerve.

She had dismissed the woman earlier after she'd confirmed that Skywalker's wife, Mara Jade Skywalker had been dead for ten years. In other words, the woman was not his wife. But seeing them together on the tram earlier that afternoon and at the café the first time had the wheels turning in her head.

It had definitely been hard to ignore

If there had been question why the Jedi Master had been acting squirrely since the last time they had spoke, she now knew it.

Her curiosity had peeked that afternoon. She had been a few cars down and had watched the Jedi and his lady friend get onto the tram. She had watched interestedly as he waited for the woman to get on first before entering himself. He had then taken a seat right next to her, sitting undeniably close together.

She had watched them talk quietly amongst themselves. They seemed to be focusing intently on their conversation, not paying attention to the world around them. He would make some sort of joke and she would laugh. He would smile at something she said. She even noticed Skywalker's hand lying across the woman's as they talked. She wasn't sure he was doing it consciously or not, but it couldn't be ignored.

She knew from that moment there was something between them.

"She is your girlfriend isn't she?" She inquired carefully.

Diana noticed a flush creep to his cheeks.

"That's a rather personal question, Ms. Landon."

She felt an almost icy chill in the air.

"My relationships that I have are of no concern to anyone: most importantly the press."

She almost took a step back.

This was a man she had not met yet.

"You're right; I was out of line. I didn't mean anything by it." She paused, considering whether to admit her brief fascination with him. No, that would only do harm. "I would never sink so low I assure you; I don't peddle sludge. I asked out of my own curiosity nothing more."

She paused.

"I couldn't help but notice how happy you looked is all; I've heard that happiness has eluded you for awhile with your wife's untimely death." She turned toward the entrance. "I sincerely, wish you the best. And thank you for your time, Grand Master; the article should be out next week." She bowed her head slightly.

As she spoke, he felt her sincerity in the Force, and most importantly felt a soft caress seemed to brush up against his Force aura. He watched Landon turn and walk away

He blinked several times when he came to the realization: Diana Landon was Force-sensitive.

**.**

Luke returned to his room to get ready for the dinner with Myra and Ben. He knew exactly what Myra's announcement had been; of course he hadn't wanted to spoil the moment so he had kept quiet. That wasn't exactly the main thing on his mind as much as it should have been. Oh, he was happy for them both, but he couldn't dismiss what had happened earlier. It reverberated in his skull rather persistently.

The knowledge of Landon being Force-sensitive seemed to affect him more than he thought possible. He tried to banish it from his mind, but it simply returned to niggle at his conscious. It was so strange.

"Just let it go," he muttered.

He knew he was placing much more emphasis on the event than he should. He pondered this for a moment. Perhaps it was because the feeling had only occurred the moment she had expressed her wishes to him about his and Melinda's relationship. He started to think that maybe Corran had been on to something when he had warned him about her initially. He had started to accept that maybe he had misjudged her badly, but this turn of events had him weighing the significance of it after all.

Had her wishes been a cover for something else? Is that why the Force had revealed itself when it had? He didn't know the answer, but he was going to find out.

**.**

**.**


	28. Chapter 28

Note: Here's the next chapter. I should have Ch. 29 out shortly after this.

**.**

Ben looked at his wrist chrono. "He's late," he muttered.

"No, he's not. We're early." His fiancée corrected him.

The hostess inquired if they were ready to be seated.

Myra turned to the woman, "Not yet, the last member of our party isn't here." She turned back to her fiancé. "Ben, take it easy." She put a hand on his arm. "He'll be here."

She knew Ben was just anxious about the whole dinner; their announcement was weighing heavily on his mind. She looked sideways at her parents who had taken a seat in a pair of chairs. Her father, Blain was dressed up finely in Correlian formal wear—or what passed for it—while her mother, Lydia wore a stylish pant suit.

Just then Luke entered the restaurant."

"I'm sorry I'm late." He apologized.

"You're on time, Master Skywalker," Myra assured. "Ben just got antsy and had us arrive early."

Luke turned to Myra's parents. "It's good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Zol."

"It's no problem," Blain Zol dismissed gruffly. "You're here aren't you? And I believe I told you it's Blain… Mr. Zol..."

"Was his father." Lydia finished for him.

He turned to his wife with a sardonic stare.

"Very well," Luke conceded. "Are we ready then?"

"Should be yeah." Ben answered, approaching the hostess podium. "Zol party of five ready."

The hostess, a Bothan, gathered up the menus and canted her head.

"This way please."

Ben and Myra took the lead, locking arms.

The parents followed after them.

"So, Luke," Blain said, voice warm. "Have any idea what this is about?"

He gave the Corellian a disarming smile. "Your guess is as good as mine." He wouldn't spoil this before Ben and Myra announced their news.

"Hm." Blain frowned.

Lydia spoke up, "Myra was awfully cryptic when she urged us to come out. I tried to pry anything out of her, but when that girl doesn't want to say anything she's very tight-lipped."

"Guess we'll have to wait a bit longer." Luke shrugged.

"I suppose so."

They finally arrived at their table; it was in the far back of the restaurant. Ben had reserved a room for privacy. The young couple took their seats next to each, Myra's parents sat down closet to their daughter while Luke took the last seat."

The hostess dispensed menus all around and informed them their waiter would be there shortly.

"So, Myra, are you going to tell us why we're here?" Her mother inquired.

"No yet, Mom." Myra took a sip from the crystal glass filled with water.

Lydia looked perplexed and cast a look toward her spouse. Blain simply shrugged and exchanged a grin with Luke. Kids, it said.

She commented off the cuff, "They're horrible aren't they?" It was obvious she was addressing this at Luke.

"Aren't most children?" He responded, eyes twinkling.

"You have a point there."

A waiter arrived.

"May I take your drink order?" He asked.

"A bottle of your finest Alderaanian champagne." Myra requested.

"Five glasses?"

"Yes," She looked toward her parents.

The waiter followed her gaze.

"Anything else?"

"Do you have any cider?" Blain asked.

"Several."

"Nubian?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll have a glass of that."

He nodded then turned to Lydia, "And you, Ma'am."

"Nothing yet."

Luke waved him off when the waiter turned to him. Apparently figuring out she wasn't getting anything out of her daughter, Lydia took a sip of her own water.

Blain broke the silence. "Well, whatever the reason these kids have brought us here for; I see this as a very good opportunity to reconnect. Lydia and I acknowledge we haven't been around as much as we should. With our two kids ting, we've been pretty horrible about making an effort on our part…"

"That's completely, all right," Luke waved it off. "What matters is we can do something about it now. In fact, I'd like to invite you to visit the Academy while you're here. I know you haven't gotten to know that part of Ben or myself and I want you to feel at ease around us."

Lydia blinked. "Do we really seem that way?" She looked to her husband. "I didn't think we did." She sounded concerned.

"It's completely all right." He repeated. You aren't the first to hesitate. The Jedi haven't done much to validate trust recently.

Ben spoke: "You know, my uncle Han didn't believe in it at first. He thought it was a bunch of hokey religion. Of course, after being around my dad for awhile, he changed his mind little by little."

"We know that's not possible for everyone." Luke continued. "That's why I'm working on something that will help citizens gain perspective of us not only as Jedi but people as well."

"That does sound interesting." Lydia murmured.

Blain chewed his lip, contemplating this. "Sure, why not. I'm a compromising man." He looked to his wife.

She nodded.

"Well," He grinned widely. "Looks, like you've got yourself a bunch of tourists if you'll have 'em, Master Skywalker."

"You and your wife are more than welcome any time, Blain."

He slapped the table. "Great."

The waiter arrived with a bottle of champagne. "I'm sorry for the wait," he apologized. Another waiter set up the bucket and the glasses, while the first one uncorked the champagne.

"So, are we getting closer to you tellin' us?" Her father asked.

"Yes, Dad. I wanted to wait until the champagne arrived."

He raised an eyebrow. "That big of news." He looked to his wife, she shrugged.

The waiter went around pouring each flute full. When he was finished, he told them he'd be back to take their orders, and dispersed.

Myra began, "Well, as you probably suspect, Ben and I have big news." She paused, touch her fiancé's hand, looking to him.

"We're getting married." Ben announced, pride in his voice.

"You're what?" Lydia said, eyes getting big.

"That's wonderful." Luke said wearing a loving smile.

"Married, Mom." Myra repeated.

"Oh," Her mother got up from her seat and went to embrace her daughter. Myra accepted her mother's hug. "My little girl…My little girl's getting married." There were tears in her eyes.

"Dad?" She turned toward her father. "Say something."

Blain Zol finally recovered

"Sorry, I think my heart just stopped for a moment." He laughed nervously then followed his wife's lead and got up, kissing his daughter on the cheek. He leaned past her and extended his hand toward Ben. "Congrats, Son, you take care of my little girl."

"Count on it, Sir."

He held Ben's hand in his grip. "I'm holding you to it." There was a clear hint of a threat.

Ben just smiled in return, unafraid.

"Won't let you down."

Blain let go. "You've definitely got yourself a good one, Myra."

"I know."

Myra realized Ben's father hadn't said a thing. She turned to look at him; he was getting to his feet as if waiting patiently. He wore a serene yet content smile on his face.

"Master Skywalker? You don't seem entirely surprised."

Ben saw this as a moment to come clean. "He knows already."

"And I couldn't be happier for you."

**.**

**.**


End file.
